Rikku's Story
by RawritsHappy
Summary: Rikku wonders around Spira. Tidus is back with Yuna. The Gullwings have split up. Now she is thinking about Tidus a little more than she wants to. Will her emotions get the better of her? Or will she learn to put them aside for her cousin's sake?
1. Besaid

**I do not own Final Fantasy  
**

Tidus was back and with Yuna in Besaid. The Gullwings split apart after we destroyed Vegnagun and stopped Shuyin. Paine left with Nooj to settle a few things. Me. Well… I'm sitting here in Luca. Alone like usual. I have always been the outcast. I think it might be because I'm an Al-Bhed.

I was sitting on a bench in the middle of Luca when a little girl walked up to me.

"Um Excuse me…?" She asked

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Are you Rikku? Yuna's Guardian?" She asked looking around the square.

"Yea I am." I said then a woman with bright blue eyes and brown hair walked up and grabbed her hand and tugged her away. I heard her mumble "Don't talk to strangers. Especially and Al-Bhed." The little girl argued with the woman, who must have been her mother.

I stood up and walked toward the port. When I got there people's heads turned. They weren't used to seeing an Al-Bhed wearing a small top and miniskirt in town yet... Even though I was Yuna's guardian, people still treated me like I was an alien or something.

"People can be so rude and mean." I mumbled running to dock 2.

I heard someone yell and I turned around to see Tidus running at me.

"Oh. Hi." I said looking around him

"Yuna didn't come. She's babysitting for Lulu and Wakka." He replied looking at me from my toes to my eyes. I could feel my face turn red. Every time I spoke with him or even glanced in his direction, since the day I met him. I have always felt sick, all because of the butterflies he gives me.

He laughed "You okay?" He asked.

"Uh yea. I'm fine." I said looking down at my feet.

"Still wearing that outfit?" He asked me.

"Yea. " I shot back. "You like?" I asked twirling into a circle. Then stopped to face him.

"Same old same old Rikku." He mumbled. The smiled. "Why are you in Luca?"

"Where else can I go? I've been everywhere since the Gullwings split apart. There's no more sphere hunting to do." I told him and started walking back into town.

"Why not come back to Besaid? If you keep wondering off, when I need you, I won't be able to find you." He said grabbing my elbow.

I pulled away and thought about what he said. _"He said when I need you…" _

"Rikku?" He asked running in front of me.

"I guess." Then I looked at him "Only for a little while!" I said pointing a finger at him.

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Let's go. There's a boat over on dock 4 that's about to leave." He said pulling me that way. We ran for a little while, hand in hand. My yellow-orange, scarf flew back and forth, almost tripping me a few times.

When we reached the boat, he let go of my hand and we walked up the ramp onto the deck. The warmth in my hand slowly faded from where he was holding it. I longed for him to place it back, but I knew he loved Yuna. And I couldn't take him, even if he loved me.

I sat on the edge of the front of the boat. We were the only people on it, besides the Captain and a few crew members. Tidus sat beside me. Throwing an arm onto my shoulders.

"So. Are you and Yuna gonna get married soon?" I asked him, but I regretted the words the second I said them. I felt a shiver crawl through his arm.

"Not that I know of." He whispered. "I still don't know if I'm going to fade again. After all I'm only a dream…"

"No you're not. You're here. After Sin was killed, the fayth disappeard to. You're here to stay, I can feel it." I flew at him, embracing him. He rapped and arm around me.

I must have fallen asleep because I felt a pillow underneath my head. We were back in Besaid.

I leaned up in a bed.

"Good Morning." I heard Lulu say.

"Lu!" I exclaimed.

"Shhh. The baby." She said rocking him back and forth.

"Oh, heehee." I stood up and stretched when someone knocked at the door.

"She awake?" It was Tidus.

I froze in place looking at Lulu. "Yes look for yourself." She said looking at me.

I smiled and walked over to Tidus who was by the door. "How did you get me off the boat?" I asked him as I walked outside. He followed and answered my question.

"Carried you." He said grinning. "You don't weigh a lot."

"Shut-up." I said playfully punching his arm.

"Rikku!" I heard someone yell, I turned toward the temple and Yuna came running at me.

"AH-!" I said as Yuna jumped at me.

She was laughing, Tidus was laughing, and I was too stunned to do anything.

"Tidus, you convinced her to come back." She said walking over to him and planting a kiss on his cheek. I felt my heart sink at the sight.

I started walking out of town. I wanted to go swimming. Yuna ran after me. "Tidus was right. You're always wondering off." She said stopping after a few minutes, Tidus stayed back in town.

"Yea, He was right." I said trying to be cheerful. "But right now I just want to go swimming…" I said.

"Maybe we could join you." She injected.

"No thanks." I said.

"Gippal on your mind?" Yuna asked with a smile.

"Far from it." I mumbled running off before she could question me anymore.


	2. A Problem

Sitting on the cliff with my legs pulled to my chest. I looked down at the water below.

"They probably thought I went to the beach... "I mumbled "But not here." I said leaping off the edge.

I heard someone yell my name then chase me.

When I hit the water and went under someone splashed in and pulled me to the surface.

"Rikku! What are you thinking!?" Tidus yelled at me. I pulled away from his hand.

"I came swimming." I stated "I don't want to go to the beach so I came here. Why did you follow me?" I asked him, splashing Tidus with water playfully.

He laughed then swam over to me. "Yuna was worried; she said something might be wrong, so I came to ask you what it was." He said going under to the bottom of the lake.

"Dumb boy." I muttered, and then I giggled, as I swam under to chase him.

We got to the bottom and I picked up a rock, which looked like a seashell. I smiled at the school of fish that swam away from us. I was running out of air so I swam back up, with Tidus on my heels.

I still had the tiny, pink-ish-purple rock in my hand. It glittered in the sun.

"Earth to Rikku!" Tidus yelled splashing me. I dropped the rock, smiled, and looked at him. That's when I noticed he was in blue swimming trunks. He bare chest glittered as the sun hit it. He splashed me again laughing.

"Hey!" I complained, sending water at him.

"Oh so now you fight back, huh?" He said coming at me. I dove under and started swimming as fast as my little legs could make me go. That's when a few piranhas showed up. I swam to the surface. Tidus was there.

"Rikku, go." He said. He didn't have his sword with him, but I still had my garment grid. Yuna and Paine gave theirs back to Shinra, but I kept mine, knowing that I could need it. I looked in my skirt pocket, pulled it out, and hit the Berserker dressphere. I was engulfed by a white light. Tidus was stunned as I was dropped back into the water wearing almost nothing and a large yellow horn on my head. I smile-giggled and dove under. Slashing away the piranhas with only a few hits. After they were dead I rose back, pressed the thief dressphere and was engulfed in another bright, white, and light.

"Phew. I've gotten a little rusty." I smiled at Tidus; he just floated there in the water. Stunned.

"Oh, heehee right, you haven't seen Yuna, me, or Paine use the garment grid yet, have you?"

"N-Nope." He said swimming for the cliff we jumped from. I followed him up the steep path and when we reached the top. I flopped down onto the ground against a rock.

"Owwie!" I complained rubbing my ankle. "Stupid fish..."

Tidus walked over to me and grabbed my ankle. "I told you to leave. I could have handled those little fish."

I pulled my ankle away. "But look, I needed to do something! You didn't have a sword with you. I can handle a few fish." I said crossing my arms and letting out a small Humph.

He sat down onto the ground across from me. "So, Yuna told me about you and Gippal." He said staring down at the lake below us.

"Ha!" I snorted. Tidus's head flew up, he looked confused.

"Gippal, he-he's not the kind of guy I would date." I said "He still calls me Cid's little girl."

"Then what kind of guy do you date?" He asked looking interested.

I jumped up, my ankle was throbbing. "Owwie!" I complained again. Tidus laughed, grabbed me, and swung me into his arms.

"Lemme Go!" I said pushing against his bare chest. He dropped me.

"You gonna walked all the way back to the village?"

"Who said I was going back." I mumbled hopping off. Tidus followed me.

"But you said you would stay for a little while." He argued.

"I just don't belong here. You're with Yuna, Wakka and Lulu and the baby. Then everyone else."I mumbled, mostly to myself.

Tidus grabbed my arm, twirled me around and gave me a brotherly hug. I hated the brother feeling that shot through me when he ever hugged me. I pushed away.

"I don't want sympathy." I mumbled. Running off to the hidden cave where Wakka stayed sometimes.

"Rikku! Wait!" He said running after me.

I reached the back of the cave and there was an empty sphere holder. I sat down in front of it. I had my thief blades sitting on my lap. I was huffing and puffing from running too much. I wanted to scream with the emotions taking control of me again, that with the little pain that my ankle was giving off.

I heard a snarl rip through something's throat. I hopped up, one blade in each hand. I found myself facing a large lizard.

"Bring it on!"I screamed. It tried to knock me down with a large claw. I easily dodged them. But After dodging one, I landed on my hurt, right ankle wrong. "Ow." I mumbled. Stabbing the lizard in the foot. It knocked me down with the other. I must have gotten knocked unconscious, because I was being shaken by someone.

"Stop it…" I grumbled leaning up. That's when I realized someone was holding me on their lap. I opened my eyes. Tidus's eyes were worried, his face looked pained.

I smiled. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked trying to lean up. But he was holding me back.

"Stay still." He murmured. I was confused. Unsure about what might happen. That's when Yuna leaned over top of me.

"You hit your head when the lizard monster slammed you up against the wall. I used your garment grid, the white mage dressphere, to fix you up. But you might have a head ache. "She said grabbing my hand and easily pulling me up out of Tidus's lap. My back felt cold, along with most of my lower body, where His body heat must have been keeping me warmer than normal.

Yuna and Tidus walked me back to the Village. I felt exposed and embarrassed.

"I could have handled it." I muttered to Tidus as he walked me into Lulu's hut.

"No, you would have been killed." He said sitting on the couch. Lulu, Wakka and the baby weren't there. We were the only ones in the hut. Yuna left to go find them.

"I have handled worse!" I retaliated.

"Rikku, please. Give it a rest." He said to me. He sounded mad, but upset at the same time.

I recoiled back into the bed he had helped me on.

"I-I'm leaving in the morning." I said to him. I saw a cold, hard, sad look in his eyes. I didn't want to get attracted to him anymore; it would only lead to pain and sorrow.

"Rikku. Please don't." He said standing up and walking over to me.

I turned my head away. "I-I have to." I mumbled.

Tidus grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eye. "No, No you don't."

I felt tears welling up and pouring over my eyes. "I do!" I yelled ripping away from his grip. I ran out of the hut. And Toward the Beach. I pulled out a Walkie-Talkie Brother had given me.

"Brother! I need the Celsius…NOW!" I yelled into the tiny mike.

"Fine." He muttered back.

I reached the beach and sure enough Brother had parked the Celsius airship in the middle of the ocean. I started swimming out to it when Tidus yelled my name from the shore. I ignored it the best I could. Climbing onto the ramp, Brother took off. I ran up the ramp and closed it. Taking one last glance at Tidus.


	3. Confusion

Wondering aimlessly around the airship, I found myself on the top of the Celsius, or the deck.

Brother wasn't going fast so the wind was minor. I sat at the end by the large seagull ornament. I heard something static coming from the Walkie-Talkie.

"Yea Brother?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Where to?" He asked. I thought a moment.

"_Somewhere far away…" _I thought then a replied "Calm Lands."

"Okie Dokie! Hang on!" Brother yelled through the mike. I let a giggle escape from my lips,

"_Now's not the time to be laughing_." I thought "I feel like I'm spiraling down into a depression..." I grumbled

The next thing I knew, Brother had landed. I jumped off the hood of the airship, landing on my two feet, but my ankle hurt a tad from the impact of the ground. I waved good bye to Brother and started to walk aimlessly again. I didn't have a clue who I was going to stay with or what I was going to do.

I stopped in the middle of nowhere, sat down in the grass, then laid down.

"Ugh Paine! Where are you when a girl needs you!?" I yelled at the sky. I shut my eyes then I could feel the sun subside, as if someone or something lend over me.

"Right here." I heard the familiar voice mumble.

"Paine!" I screeched jumping up and hugging my best friend.

"Get off." She growled. I did as I was told.

"Still haven't changed huh?" I asked her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." She mumbled sitting down. I followed her actions sitting across from her. Chocobos ran past us I watched them run, they were free of troubles, and could just… well… run.

"I heard you were going to stay on Besaid Island. Doesn't look like that lasted long."Paine said to me.

"Yea..." I sighed then put on my fake happy smile. "But it's okay! Its fun just wondering around."

"You're lying." She stated simply. "You always do that! I haven't forgotten, Rikku, it's only been 5 months since the Gullwings when their separate ways... "

I let out another sigh. "Aren't you supposed to be with Gippal and Nooj?" I retaliated. Not wanting to explain my situation to her. Paine would probably tell Yuna, and then it would all end badly.

Paine nodded to the travel center in the distance. I saw two figures walking toward us.

"Joy." I mumbled. I stood up and ran to the Macalania Woods. Paine shot up and chased after me. I glanced back and I saw Gippal and Nooj on her flank.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed and stopped. Gippal ran up to me.

"Hey. Calm down. "He said placing a hand on each one of my shoulders.

"Back off." I mumbled.

"What happened to the old cheery, hyper, always laughing Rikku?" He asked mostly himself.

"Like I know." I said pulling away. Nooj walked over to me, no longer needing his cane. Paine by his side.

"Care to tell us what's wrong, Rikku?" He asked.

I flopped down on the ground. "Only is you SWEAR to not tell anyone, not even your pinky toe…"

Gippal laughed and sat next to me, grabbing my hand and holding it. Paine sat on my other side while Nooj sat in front of me.

"You'll laugh. You'll tell. You'll call me stupid!" I said to them. Gippal's hold on my hand tightened, Nooj just shook his head and Paine sighed.

"I-I just don't know how to say it…" I said

"Just do it!" Gippal said "The Rikku I knew would always say what's on her mind. That's the Rikku I loved."

"Gippal." Paine said.

"Yea?" He asked her.

"Shut up. Now and let her tell us." Paine said turning her attention from Gippal to me.

"You all know Tidus, Yuna's boyfriend, Right?" My heart burned at the sound of, Yuna's Boyfriend.

Everyone around me nodded.

"Well… I think I might like him too." I whispered. Paine nodded, Nooj just sat there, after all her had Leblanc. Gippal on the other hand, wasn't happy. His hand started to crush mine. "Gippal, Loosen up on my hand." I said to him, he did so, and I explained everything that I had been feeling. Paine understood it all. She had seen it first hand, when Tidus first came back. Gippal wasn't happy; after all I knew he loved me. Nooj was a little skeptical about my feelings.

"Just take a risk and go for him. " Nooj told me. Gippal shot him a murderous glare.

"But she's my cousin, and Best Friend. I just can't hurt her; she just got him back…"

"Rikku, don't let this send you into a depression, and make you stay away from your friends. I mean look at Gippal. He loves you. Nooj and I love you as a friend, but Gippal he-"

Gippal interrupted Paine, she wasn't happy about it. "Rikku, Come with me." He said pulling me up from the tiny circle we had formed. He pulled me in to the Macalania Woods and to a spring.

When I saw the glistening blue spring, I remembered this is where Tidus and Yuna first kissed. My heart sank. Gippal pulled me into a hug.

"Gippal I-"

He stopped me. "Rikku." He said then chuckled. "What do you see in him? Think about it."

His face was inches from mine. I could taste his breath as it intertwined with mine. I hugged him back. Right now I needed someone to lean on, someone to carry me through this. But I couldn't hurt Gippal. I just couldn't.

"Gippal…" I murmured into his chest. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't… I promise." He whispered in my ear. That when he pulled back. Looked me in the eyes, and pressed his lips to mine.


	4. Back to the Island

I pulled away from him. Gippal's face looked shocked and hurt. I didn't know what to say or where I could go. Everywhere I went, I saw someone I knew. I wanted to be alone, just for a little while.

"Gippal I-"He interrupted me before I could finish.

"It's okay, I know. But if you need me. I'm here, okay?" He started to walk away back to where Nooj and Paine waited. I smiled at him. And grabbed the tiny walkie-talkie mike and told Brother I needed him, again.

The Celsius floated above me, while I still stood in the woods. Brother deployed the ramp and I grabbed the ledge, pulled myself up, and ran inside. I wanted to rest so I told Brother to go where ever he wanted.

I walked to the cabin and to a bed. I flopped down on it and let out a sigh. I remembered Gippal's words. _"What happened to the old cherry, hyper, always laughing Rikku?" _

"_I don't know what happened to me. I just have to get on with my life. I can't stop it for him. I can't become depressed over one little thing. I just wish-"_My thoughts stopped as a knock came at the cabin door. "Who knocks on an automatic door?" I mumbled to myself and then yelled "Come in."

"You sure?" His voice asked from the other side.

"I knew he would come looking. Of Course Yuna wants me back home. "I mumbled into my pillow. The door slide open and then shut. I could hear him walking around on the bottom level and up the stairs. Tidus's footsteps stopped then came closer to where I was laying on my stomach. He sat at the end of my bed.

"Where have you been?" He asked me.

"I haven't even been gone a whole day!" I yelled into the sheets and pillow. "So why do you come looking for me now!?"

I heard him sigh then he stood up and flipped me over onto my back. I landed onto the floor with a loud bang.

"Owwie! You big jerk!" I said trying to get up. Tidus came around grabbed my hand and pulled me off the floor.

"Answer my questions then I will answer yours. " He said sitting back down on the bed. I sat on the bed across from his.

"Fine." I mumbled looking at him. Tidus's face looked upset and stressed. And a little confused.

"Why do you keep wondering off?" He asked as he started his '20 questions'.

"Because, I don't want to stay in one place."

"It's your-"

I interrupted him "No its not. It's yours with Yuna and everyone else that actually belongs there."

He sighed and asked another question. "Why were you in Macalania Woods with Gippal?" His voice had a hint of Jealousy.

"I really can't answer that." I replied playing with one of my blonde braids.

"Will you please come back to Besaid Island?" He asked again.

"No. Now can I ask my questions?" I replied.

"Sure." He said lying on the bed and placing both hands behind his head.

"Why do you care so much if I was with Gippal?" I asked him, avoiding his face.

"Because." He said. I heard his necklace jingle as he sat up.

"Gimme a real answer." I said still avoiding his face.

"I can't say right now. Because I don't honestly know myself." He got up and came over to me. He sat beside me taking one of my hands into one of his.

"Why do you care where I go?" I asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He said playing with one of my fingers. I pulled my hand away then looked at his face. He looked more confused now.

"I guess that answers all my questions." I said standing up.

"Where are you headed now?" He asked me. Tidus got up and followed me to the elevator.

"Like I know." I mumbled. The elevator opened. Buddy, Shinra, and Buddy were all in their places. I ran over to the co-pilots seat and hopped in it. Tidus stayed behind.

"There are no more spheres to be found, Rikku. " Shinra said to me as He typed at full speed on his computer. All of a sudden Tidus was beside me standing up while I sat down in the seat. Buddy's computer started beeping.

"Looks like someone hasn't figured out that the Gullwings split up." Shinra mumbled.

"Hotspot in Zanarkend. " Buddy said. Brother took us in the Zanarkend direction.

"Zanarkend!?" Tidus asked.

"Uh Yea." I said running over to Buddy."What's the report?"

"Some monsters are tormenting some little kids. Along with an Al-Bhed."

"I got this." I said running to the elevator. Tidus followed me.

"You're not going alone. " He whispered to me placing a hand on my left shoulder as we stood in the elevator as we headed to the engine room to get off the airship.

"You got your sword?" I asked him.

"Down in the engine room." He said as the elevator opened and sure enough the Brotherhood was propped up against the wall. Tidus grabbed it and we slid down the ramp and onto the ground.

I landed with a thud. Tidus landed behind me. The Celsius took off and Zanarkend was flooding with Monsters.

"I hate seeing this place like this. " I said aloud and running off. Tidus followed.

"I haven't been here since when we came on Yuna's pilgrimage." He said running behind me.

We got to the temple looking building and a few kids were pinned against the wall.

"Hey! Come here ugly!" I yelled running with the garment grid in my hand. Tidus ran up in front of me. I was engulfed into another light then I had my Black Mage dressphere on. Tidus blinked a few times then got back into the fight. I stood beside him and let loose a firaga spell. It killed a wolf monster in one hit. I changed back into my Thief dressphere and then slashed away another wolf. Tidus had killed a few no longer paying attention to me. After we killed all the monsters I looked over into a far corner where a mother and three children stood. I walked over to them and picked up the smallest child, who looked maybe 4. I told them it was okay in Al-Bhed. The mother and her children nodded and started leaving. Tidus and I followed close behind. He looked around.

"Tidus..?" I asked him when the family was safely out of Zanarkend. We walked over to the fire pit and sat down.

"I'm fine. It's just been so long since we have been here. "Tidus said. He was sitting beside me and I through myself at him.

I hugged him the best I could without pushing too far. Tidus laughed and embraced me back. I felt 'whole'. I don't know how long we sat there, talking. He held onto my hand for the whole time.

"Are you and Gippal going out?" He asked me. The fire in front of us started to sizzle to a stop. I stood up. He held onto my hand and followed my actions.

"No. At least not that I know of." I said with a giggle. Tidus didn't find it funny.

"No-Nooj told me that Gippal kissed you." He said tightening his grip on my hand.

"I didn't want him to." I confessed. Tidus looked at me. His eyes seemed to glisten with hope.

"_I must be imagining it."_ I thought _"He's Yuna's." _My heart broke. I keep telling myself that, but I'm in too much denial.

"Rikku..?" He asked me.

"Y-Yea?" I asked him rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Please come back home with me."

"I can't! I just can't! I'll fall to hard! Then it will end wrong!" I yelled pulling my hand from his.

"What do you mean? Fall to hard?"

"Fall for you! It's just too hard to control! I know it's cheesy. "I said crouching on the ground and putting my head in my knees.

Tidus bent down in front of me and pulled my face to look at him. "I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it. I don't want to hurt you or Yuna." I said. I held my on coming tears back.

Tidus's face was only inches from mine. I pulled away. And got up.

"See!? It will only end badly!" I said running off.

"I can't take this!" I screamed. I ran through a circular doorway Tidus was yelling my name from behind me. The circular door closed.

"My My. Poor girl doesn't know what to think." A woman's voice said. I turned around and saw Leblanc.

"My Noojie-Woojie sent me to talk with you. I have had my fair share of boy problems." She said.

Tidus banged on the door.

"Leblanc, I-I don't need your help." I said to her.

"Rikku. Oh yes you do. Look at you! You pale, and confused. "She said tapping me on the head with her fan.

"Sorry But I'm fine." I said trying not to stutter.

"Oh Honey. No you're not. I can tell." Leblanc said to me. A few of my braids fell in my face. I quickly brushed them away.

"Rikku! Open this door! Come on!" Tidus yelled. I ran over to it but Leblanc stopped me.

"What can you do to help me?" I asked her. I was getting agitated with her.

"Take a risk. Don't worry about Yuna. If she REALLY cares, she'll understand." Leblanc said walking the opposite way. I sighed and pulled open the door. Tidus ran straight to me and embraced me into a loving hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked me pulling away.

"Yea I'm fine. Just a friend dropped in." I said.

"A friend?" He asked.

"Not a monster. Leblanc. An old friend from when I sphere hunted." I explained.

"Oh." He said grabbing my hand and taking me back to the fire pit.

"Tidus I-"I started.

He turned around and faced me. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry!? What are you sorry for? I'm the one that's caused you to be hurt and confused. I'm the one that's sorry!"

"Rikku, no. You know I'm the one that's sorry." He said looking at the setting sun.

I started laughing. "I'm not going to argue." I said. Then stopped. I shook my head. "I-I don't know if I should go back to Besaid. " I mumbled.

"Come on please!?"He begged.

"But you came because Yuna wanted you to come get me."

"Truth is. I wanted you to come back." Tidus said.

I smiled "I can't stay with you or Lulu and Wakka forever."

"Rikku you're only 17." Tidus complained.

"I know." I mumbled. My walkie-talkie buzzed.

"Rikku!! Are you finished!?" Brother asked me.

I pulled the mike out and told him "Yea I'm done. Now let's take Tidus home. "

Tidus didn't look happy. But before he could beg me anymore Brother had the Celsius hovering above us. The ramp deployed once more. And I climbed on then helped Tidus up. We ran up the Ramp and to the deck. Brother was flying. So it was going really fast. Tidus wasn't very happy about us sitting on the top of it.

"Rikku are you sure about this!?" He yelled at me over the roar of the airship.

"Oh yea! It's fine!" I said.

"Are you going to stay or not?" He asked again.

I thought of a way to say no, but I couldn't.

"I don't know Tidus. I'll just have to leave eventually." I said. I looked down of the side of the airship and Kilika Island was below us.

"Who said you would have to leave? Its time you settled down with someone." He replied rapping an arm around my waist. I shook him off.

"I'm only 17." I reasoned "I still have a lot of fun to have and exploring to do."

"Rikku, you're so stubborn." He mumbled. I looked over at Tidus and he had a grin on his face.

Brother took us down into the ocean near the shore of Besaid. I jumped off the top and landed but fell over. The water rushed over my face and back. I giggled. Someone pulled me up and brushed my back off to make it free of sand.

"Careful." Tidus whispered to me.

"Oh, don't be so protective. I'm fine. " I said skipping off to head to the village. Tidus followed shaking his head.


	5. Some Training

Tidus and I walked into the village and Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and their baby where there to welcome me back.

"Quit running off, ya?" Wakka said draping and arm across my shoulders. I punched him in the ribs and he started laughing.

"Yes sir, daddy Wakka." I said teasing him. Lulu held the baby in her arms. He was fast asleep.

"He's always asleep." I observed. "Just like his daddy." I said as I elbowed Wakka. Yuna walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Stay here and don't leave. I can't have my little cousin running around getting hurt.

"I'll be fine Yuna. If I run into any REAL problems I just use the Machina Maw."

"Machina Maw!?" She asked pulling away. "You haven't used it but once! You use that and you could hurt yourself." She said shaking her head.

"Don't worry. I can handle myself." I said looking at Lulu, she smiled at me, said something to Wakka and headed to her hut.

"I have an idea." Tidus said walking over to Yuna and me. Wakka stood behind me, all ears.

"How bout we let Rikku practice with this, Machina Maw thing. That way we'll know if she can handle herself." Tidus said looking at Yuna, Wakka, and me.

"I dunno." Yuna said.

"Great idea Bra!" Wakka said walking toward the beach. I followed but waited on Tidus and Yuna.

"Commin? " I asked from a few meters away.

Tidus nodded and followed, Yuna came too.

We got to the beach and I was standing alone. I had run ahead of the others. Yuna ran up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure Rikku?" She asked me.

"Yea. But how am I gonna be able to train?"

"Us." Wakka said walking up, Tidus had the Brotherhood in his hand; Wakka was spinning a blitzball on his finger. Yuna jumped back with her bee-guns in her hands. "Ready?" She asked me.

I smiled and pulled out the garment grid. I pressed the Machina Maw special dressphere. I did a back flip into the water, sinking to the bottom. I wore a spandex suit. I grabbed onto the Machina and sat in it; I rose to the surface in it and Held up a hand screaming "Yea!"

Tidus smiled at me. Yuna looked worried and Wakka looked like he was having fun with this.

They stood in a line facing me. I typed on a hidden computer on the Machina Maw. Releasing a few missiles on Yuna and Wakka. I didn't want to hurt Tidus. Tidus ran up to the Machina Maw and hit it's left side and knocked it sideways. I fell sideways feeling some aftershock. Tidus immediately looked worried for me but I launched a few more Missiles on them. Wakka fell back, Yuna shot at me a few times but the bullets only bounced off. Tidus was the only one to do damage, but he tried not to. After he had knocked me down to almost too where I felt dizzy I changed out of the Machina Maw and put the Machina to sleep. I hopped out of the ocean in my thief outfit. I rung my hair out and my scarf hung to the ground soaking wet.

Wakka was the first to speak to me "Wow, I didn't know you had such power in ya. I got a few mouthfuls of sand."

Yuna looked upset and a little…. Envious?

"Sorry Rikku I hope I didn't hurt it."Tidus apologized.

"It's okay. It didn't get hurt. I was the one that took the blows." I said giggling.

Tidus didn't look happy. My stomach had a few cuts and bruises. My arm was stiff and I had a headache.

Wakka started walking away. "I'm done for the day. Tidus you coming bra?" He asked. Looked at me and Yuna then left with Wakka.

I sat down in the sand and stared at the setting sun. Yuna sat beside me.

"Rikku…" She started.

"Yea Yunie?" I asked.

"Will you promise to tell me the truth?" She said looking at the Besaid waters.

"Uh-Huh. " I replied.

"Do you have feelings for Tidus? I've seen the way he looks at you and you look at him." She mumbled.

"I-I." Then what Leblanc said shifted in my mind. _"If she really cares, she'll understand!"_

"Rikku!?" Yuna asked me.

"I- uh – I do. I do like him. "I said putting hand prints in the sand.

"But Gippal he-"Yuna started but stopped herself. She didn't understand. Leblanc was right, she doesn't really care that I like him. She has him all to herself. I got up and started running to the village. Yuna chased me until I hit the Village boarder. I ran to the inn. Tidus hung out there with Wakka sometimes. I burst through the curtain and yelled his name. He ran up to me and pulled me outside.

"Rikku what is wrong with you!?" He demanded. Tidus started looking around me for Yuna.

"Tidus, I do wonder off a lot. But this time…" I started. But he interrupted me.

"No you can't leave Rikku!" He yelled at me. I started walking up to the temple and I sat on the edge of a concrete slate that was out near the woods to the side.

"Don't come after me. I need to think. Please?" I begged him. I hate running off. It makes no sense, I always come back.

"Rikku." He mumbled.

I stood up I wouldn't call Brother; it would make it harder for him to find me.

Tidus flew up grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I looked away but he pulled my face to his.

"No." I whispered. But he acted like I didn't say anything. He pressed his forehead to mine; he looked me in the eyes. Then pressed his lips to mine. I let him linger there longer than Gippal had. But I knew I had to pull out of it. I did so and looked around to see if anyone had seen it. Only one figure stood in the dark.

"Yunie!" I yelled but she turned and ran away. Tidus grabbed my arm put I pulled away as fast and hard as I could.

"Rikku. Please it was my fault I shouldn't ha-"I cut him off.

"See! See! Do you see! I told you it would end badly!" I yelled. He looked hurt. I ignored it and chased after my cousin. I found her right outside of town.

"Yuna." I mumbled running to her.

"Rikku? Why did you kiss him? I just got him back!?" She questioned me. I could have sworn she was crying but it was too dark to tell.

"Yunie I-I'm sorry!" I didn't want her to be mad at him for my mistakes. "I'm leaving now. So you won't have to see me for a long time. Tell Tidus if he comes looking for me again, I'll never forgive him." I said running off with the Walkie-Talkie mike in my hand. I didn't want to call Brother but I had to leave. I told him to take me straight to Bevelle. He mumbled many bad things about Baralai but I ignored him. He had the airship above me in minutes. I got on the airship and stayed in the engine room. He opened the ramp when we reached Bevelle. I jumped down and started running to the main temple.

I burst through the doors. Monks where yelling at me some said "Fool Al-Bhed! Out!"

I ran to the levitating cart and rode it up to where Baralai should be. He was there with Gippal, Paine, and Nooj. I grabbed Gippal's hand and pulled him back onto the cart. Ignoring His protests. I pulled him outside and to the edge of the walkway.

"Gippal!" I yelled embracing him with tears running down my face.

"R-Rikku?" He was stunned to see me after the way he left in Macalania.

"You were right! I was wrong!" I said sinking to the ground. I couldn't do it. I couldn't move. Gippal sunk down with me.

"What are you blabbering about?" He asked smiling.

"Stop it!" I yelled punching him in the ribs. "About Tidus. I couldn't do anything but hurt Yuna, you and Tidus!"

"No you didn't hurt me. And how did you hurt the ignorant fool?" I guessed he meant Tidus.

"I-I made him question his relationship with Yunie and I made Yuna cry!" I said sobbing into his shirt.

He rubbed my bare back.

"Calm down! " He demanded. "Breath! You have friends you have other people that care. Forget it. Sometimes people don't make it as far as you would like them to. That's when you have to let the other people who DID make it, even further into your life." He said burying his head into my damp hair.

"What are you talking about? " I asked him, laughing at the end of my sentence.

"I don't know myself." He said.

I heard a large door close. Heels clicked on the concrete.

"Gippal, leave her with me. I understand this better than you!" Paine ordered him. He propped me up so I could sit up straight. Then left back inside to continue the things with Nooj and Baralai.

"Paine, Yuna's mad at me now. I told her I kissed Tidus when he kissed me!" I sobbed. Paine bent over and slapped me across the face.

"Owwie!" I said rubbing my cheek then saying. "Thanks I needed that."

Paine sat down across from you. "Why did you tell her that?"

"So she wouldn't be mad at him."

"Rikku, grow up! If she understood your feelings she wouldn't have cried, she would have accepted it. She's jealous that she might lose him to you."

"She just got him back…" I moaned.

"He doesn't have her name on his body anywhere now does he? "

"No."

"Then he belongs to NOONE! "

"You're right Paine."

"Quit running away and stay there and face it. I'll go with you if that makes you feel better."

"Thanks... Can Gippal come too?" I asked her.

"Sure. Nooj has to stay here with Baralai to discuss things about New Yevon and the Youth League."

"Great. Let's go!" I said jumping up.

Paine pulled the walkie-talkie out of my hand and motioned me to go and get Gippal. I nodded and ran inside.

"Gippal!?" I loud-whispered. He walked over to me and we walked outside where Paine was waiting on the ramp of the Celsius.

"Mind telling me where we're headed?" Gippal asked as we walked to the cabin part of the airship.

"To help Rikku." Paine said sitting on a bed.

"Good enough reason for me. I'm all for helping Cid's little girl." Gippal said with a crooked grin and rubbing my head. I smacked him away.

"Hey! I have a name!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

Brother announced we're were above Kilika and told us to head on down to the engine room.  
"That was fast." Paine commented "He never drove that fast when people's lives were in danger."

"Yea Yea." Gippal said as the elevator closed. When it opened I grabbed Gippal's hand out of nervousness. Paine patted my back for a minor minute. We slid down the steep ramp and onto the dirt path outside of the village. I released Gippal's hand and we walked into town to find Yuna and Tidus.

I walked around and headed up to the Inn. I started to head in when Tidus burst through the curtain. He looked at me, then Gippal, then Paine.

"Rikku." He sounded upset.

"Where's Yunie?" I asked him.

"Our hut come on. " He said walking to the hut next to Lulu's and Wakka's.

I walked in and saw her sitting on the couch looking down at her bee-guns.

"Yunie. I need to talk to you and Tidus."

"Okay." She replied to me simply. Tidus walked over to her and sat beside her.

Paine, Gippal, and I remained by the door.

"What do I say?!" I desperately asked my supporters.

Paine shrugged, Gippal was thinking of a way for me to say it.

"So what did you need to talk to us about…?" Yuna asked quietly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for upsetting you both. I didn't mean to make Yuna cry and Make Tidus confused." I said. Gippal placed a reassuring hand on my right shoulder. It made my shoulder warm.

"Rikku, don't be sorry." Tidus said. " You can't help the way you feel."

"Yes I can. That's why-that's why I'm going to stay with G-Gippal, Paine, and Nooj…" I saw the hurt look on Tidus's face, I dreaded that look.

Yuna stood up and walked in front of Paine. "Take care of her." She said giving Paine a hug then walking to Gippal. "Be nice!" She ordered him, then walking to me." I'm the one that's sorry for not understanding. Be careful, and if you need us, we'll be here."

Tidus jumped up "You're just going to let her go!? Yuna, she's your cousin! You can't just let her go!"

Gippal's hand tightened. I place my left hand over it.

"Tidus I-I need to. I can't upset you and Yuna anymore. I can't make you both upset and question your relationship. You two belong together. I just can't take it anymore. "I said leaving the hut with Gippal at my side. Paine stayed back. I heard her move and tell Tidus not to come after me.

Gippal walked me out of the village. The second we were out of ear and I shot I embraced him. I held back my on coming tears. I didn't want Tidus to ruin me. I had other people to keep me alive.

Gippal rubbed my back and buried his face into my hair. I breathed in his scent and let the tears fall. I heard two sets of feet walk up to us. Paine and I think maybe Tidus. Gippal let me go and turned me to them . I was right. Tidus ran up to me and took me from Gippal. Gippal protested but Tidus ignored him and Paine shushed Gippal.

"Tidus stop-" I pulled away from his grasp. My cheeks were sticky and hard from the tears.

"Rikku, don't be upset." He said then I could tell he was thinking about how to say something to me.

"I-I don't belong to Yuna. You don't belong to Gip-"

"Stop it Stop it now!" I screamed at him, I heard footsteps come to me but stopped abruptly.

"Gippal, he won't have the erg to cheat. I won't lose him, I won't have to make Yuna cry or make you be confused and upset. " I said "I can't hurt you anymore! I can't fall any harder!"

"Then don't! Don't make Yuna cry. Make a decision, me or Gippal?"

"So you're asking ME to choose? Me? The one that can't make a decision?"

"Yes you. And whatever your decision. I'll stand by it. " He said simply.

"Yuna she-"

"Stop worrying about her. She'll be okay. Think about yourself. "

"Tidus, I-I don't know…" Someone ran up to me and pulled me to them by my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Back off apparently she can't make up her mind." Gippal said.

"Hey, let her choose, Gippal."

I pulled away from Gippal, Paine ran over, slapped Gippal and basically dragged him away.

I looked at Tidus, placing a hand on his cheek. "I don't know. You just got Yuna back, she fought so hard to get you. "

"What did you gain? What did you fight for?"

"Y-Y-You." I stuttered out.

Right then and right there, in front of Paine and Gippal. Tidus pulled me to him and kissed me again. This time, I let him, I didn't pull away, at some point I think I found myself kissing him back. I heard another pair of boots hit stones and walk toward us, but neither of us pulled away.

"So you pick him and he picks you!? Was all the fighting, crying, pain, and death all for nothing!?" Yuna yelled. Paine ran over to her and tried talking to her. Tidus and I separated I didn't see Gippal anywhere, now I had hurt someone else.

"Yunie." I cried to her as she went off.

"Rikku you said you wouldn't hurt us! Look! I just got him back, after two years of whistling every day I got him back. And you take him away!" She stalked off. I tried running after her but someone got in the way.

"Leave her, she'll calm down on her own." Baralai said. Nooj was by Paine and Tidus just stood there.

"Baralai MOVE!" I yelled. "She's family! I can't have her hurting from my mistakes!"

"No one wants her heart to hurt. But sometimes, you have to let her deal with it, leave her be." He said pulling me to Paine.

"Good thing you showed up Baralai." Paine said motioning for Tidus to come join the group.

He did and Nooj continued. "Baralai actually missed her, since she broke of the arranged marriage a year ago. Baralai's face should have turned red, but it was too dark to tell if it did or not.

"Knowing her, she'll calm down and be back in the morning. Even though fiends are out there, Yuna , the high summoner, can handle it." Baralai said walking off to the village inn.

Nooj and Paine followed.

"Tidus. I just can't." I moped

"You can!" He screamed at me. "She'll be okay. Just don't run off again. Please?"

"I can't make a promise I can't keep." I said running into the village. I think he might've followed but I was in the inn before anyone could ask were Yuna was. I lay down in bed. I was sharing a room with Paine and Baralai, the second my head hit the pillow, I was out cold for the night.


	6. Fiends

I woke up to birds singing and people were talking. I leaned up in my bed and blinked a few times. Paine, Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai all sat on one bed. I looked to the other bed in the room and Tidus, Wakka, and Yuna sat there.

"Good morning sleepy head." Gippal teased. I smiled then looked at everyone.

"So why are you all in here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I should have known, I mean, everyone has feelings." Yuna apologized. Gippal got up and sat beside me on my bed.

"Yunie…" I mumbled.

Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand.

"_He must be just as confused as me."_ I thought.

Next Tidus spoke." A few fiends have been running through town… We don't know what's going on."

"We need the Gullwings to figure it out." Wakka finished.

Paine, Yuna, and I just looked around at everybody. I jumped up, pulling Gippal with me.

"Let's go then!" I said pulling Paine up. Yuna stood up on her own, along with Tidus.

"Sure." Paine mumbled with a sly grin.

"Let's go then!" Yuna said smiling at Tidus. I ran outside pulling Gippal along and Paine ran after us, followed by Yuna and Tidus. Nooj, Baralai, and Wakka stayed behind.

We walked out of town and down a path that led to the beach.

"Where do we start?" I asked Paine.

"The cave." Paine said dashing off. I looked at Gippal.

"Can't come this time." I said, giggling, and chasing Paine. I turned to see if Yuna was coming. She was following me.

We got to the cave and walked in.

"The Lizard fiend!" I thought aloud.

"Could be, if only we can find it again." Paine said walking further in.

Yuna and I followed. We walked for a few minutes.

"Aww Poopie! We'll never find it." I said complaining.

"Don't be so sure Rikku!" Yuna said pulling out her bee-guns.

Paine had her sword, Yuna had her guns and I had my blades. The Lizard dropped down in front of us and we got into our 'formation'.

Paine started off by cutting into its left foot. Yuna shot its face with trigger happy and I did the right foot. It took maybe 10 minutes until it collapsed.

"I think that should take care of the fiends." Paine said leaving the cave.

"Only on way to find out." Yuna said following Paine. I glanced around as I ran to follow my friend and cousin.

We reached town and everyone who lived in the village was outside. Gippal ran up to me.

"You guys did it! Of course it was no surprise to me; I knew you could do it, Rikku." He said to me. Tidus eyed Gippal in a weird way then ran to Yuna. Paine walked over to Nooj to explain what happened. Baralai just… stood there. Alone. I felt bad for him. He didn't have anyone to greet or anyone to greet him.

I pulled away from Gippal and pranced over to Baralai.

"Gullwings back?" He asked me, Baralai was looking around me at Yuna and Tidus.

"Nah, but it would be cool to be back together."

"Why don't you get together again? I'm sure Buddy and the others would enjoy it."

"Reasons." I muttered.

"Care to tell me?" He asked.

"Yuna is staying with Tidus here in Besaid. Paine's running around with Nooj, sorting a few Youth League things out. "

"What about you?" He asked me. It was a question I had been prepared to answer.

"I'm just wondering around."

"Someone your age shouldn't do that."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" I argued.

Baralai laughed "Nothing." He said with a sideways grin.

Gippal ran up to us and pulled me aside. Baralai looked annoyed and alone.

"What do you want!?" I asked Gippal as he pulled me behind a hut.

"Gippal what are you doing?"

"Do you want to stay here with Tidus or go with me?" He asked.

I was bewildered and to stunned to reply.

"If Tidus chooses Yuna, always know I'm here, for you." He said kissing my forehead. I turned around with my eyes shut and someone caught my arms.

"Hey." His soft familiar voice said.

"What are you doing here buddy?" Gippal asked Tidus.

"Just seeing what you were doing back here." I looked up and Tidus was looking down at me, smiling.

"Tidus." I whispered to low for Gippal to hear, but loud enough for Tidus to hear.

He rubbed my arm. He must have thought something was wrong.

"Are you going to keep making Rikku wait!? Or hurry up and choose her!? It's her or Yuna! Pick!" Gippal demanded Tidus to do.

"I-I" Was all Tidus could say. I pulled out of his soft but tense embrace and caressed his face. "Don't" I mouthed.

"What?" He asked me.

"Don't put yourself and Yuna through this just pick her."

"Rikku!" Gippal yelled at me. I let go of Tidus's face and looked at Gippal.

"Stop worrying about how Yuna will feel. Stop putting others first so much. Do something for yourself."

"You're right." I said then turned to Tidus once more. "Choose?"

His eyes shot between me and the inn where Yuna had headed. He pulled me to him and whispered in my ear "Only you."

My eyes grew wide. Gippal was confused and Tidus was hurting for doing this to Yuna.

I turned in his arms and buried my face into his chest. Not wanting to look at Gippal. While I was in Tidus's chest, Tidus was in burying his face in my dirty blonde hair.

"What about Yuna?" I muttered softly

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled. I heard a pair of footsteps stomp off.

"_Good bye Gippal. I'm sorry..."_ I thought.

Tidus and I walked to the Inn and all our friends came up to us except Gippal. Tidus told Yuna to walk outside. I went with him to break the 'news'.

"Yuna. I have something to tell you." Tidus started.

"_We."_ I wanted to correct but I kept my mouth shut.

"What is it?" Yuna asked, she sounded… scared?

"I, I think we should break up…?"

"What? Why?" She blabbered out; you could tell she was on the break of tears at the news.

"I found someone else." Tidus murmured.

"Rikku…?" Yunie asked me in disbelief. All I could manage was to nod.

"Why… her?"

"I don't know. I feel more, free when I'm with her."

"You love her more!?" Yuna blurted.

"Yea." Tidus whispered.

"Yunie please don't be upset." I said trying to reason with my cousin.

"I-I'm not mad. I understand." She said wiping her eyes and running to her hut. I sat down in the center circle that was in the heart of the village, Tidus was at my side.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I don't want her to be mad at you."

"Remember what Gippal told you!?" He yelled at me. Why was he yelling?

"Quit apologizing! We can't help the way we feel. Yuna will understand that. Stop worrying about what she thinks and start living the way you want. Go for what you love. "

"I did just that…" I said throwing myself at him. We sat there, me in his arms, for a while until Paine walked up to us.

"It's almost 4 in the morning, go get some sleep. Rikku, we're leaving in a few hours. Are you going with us?"

"No. I'm staying." I said getting up, and pulling Tidus along.

The three of us walked to the inn to get a few hours of sleep.

When I woke up the sun was shining and Tidus was looking at me from across the room.

"Hey! Must you stare!?" I said hopping out of bed. "What time is it?" I asked with a yawn.

"11." He stated with a crooked grin.

"Where is everyone?"

"Paine and Nooj are waiting outside for you. Gippal left a while ago."

"Oh…" I said walking outside. Tidus followed extremely close behind.

"Good morning sleepy head." Nooj said. Paine turned to me and walked over.

"We're leaving now. Behave, and If you need me. I'll be here in no time flat." Paine said.

"Okay. Tell Gippal bye for me." I said grabbing Tidus's hand for support, I hated doing these types of things to people, leading them on, and then crushing their heart.

"Yuna wanted to talk to you. She's waiting up by the temple." Paine said walking off with Nooj. I waved good bye then dropped Tidus's hand.

"I'll be waiting at Wakka's." He said leaving my side.

I walked up the small hill to where Yuna waited.

"Yunie! Hey!" I exclaimed running to her.

"Rikku." She said with a small smile.

"What did you need to say?" I asked her.

"I hope you and Tidus will be happy together. And…"

"And?"

"I'm going to Bevelle with Baralai…"

"But! You and Tidus only broke up yesterday."

"And yesterday, Baralai confessed his 'love for me' I know it's silly, but I'm going to give him a chance." She said, her face had a smile but her eyes showed pain and many on coming tears.

"Yuna don't leave." I begged.

"Look now you're the one doing the begging." She said giggling." But I need to. I'll be back eventually. You and Tidus live a happy life." She said starting to leave. I acted by grabbing her hand that eventually slipped from my grasp.

"Yunie! Yunie! Please!! Don't leave!" I begged even more. She turned to me and a few tears poured out of her different color eyes.

"Rikku, stand up. " She said to me. Yuna hugged me when I got to my feet.

"Be strong and live here with him. I know you love him, and I love you little cousin." She whispered. My cousin let go and ran down the hill. I stumbled after her but stopped at the entrance to the Village. I said my silent good bye and walked over to Wakka's hut.

"Hello?" I said when I entered. Tidus and Wakka were sitting on the couch talking.

Tidus motioned me over to sit in-between him and Wakka.

Wakka rubbed my head "What Yuna say?" He asked.

"Stop rubbing my head. It's annoying." I took a deep breath then told the boys what she said to me

"She's leaving for Bevelle to stay with Baralai."

"Baralai!?" Tidus yelled. "We only broke up yesterday!"

"She said he confessed his love for her yesterday. And she was going to give him a chance."

Tidus hopped up and started to say something but Wakka interrupted "Bra, settle down. Let her live her life. She can like Baralai like you like Rikku. She has him and you have Shorty here."

"Hey!" I said standing up "What's that suppose to mean Tubby!?"

"Hey Hey! Both of you settle down." After 'Tubby' and I settled back onto the small couch Tidus asked me another question. "Did you try to stop her?"

"Of course!"

"That's all I needed to hear." Tidus said pulling me from the couch into his chest for a hug. I hit my head on his metal necklace, the Zanarkend symbol.

Wakka laughed at us but Tidus smacked him. "Don't you have a family to go take care of?"

"Ya ya bra. " Wakka said leaving.

I looked at Tidus Baby blue eyes and couldn't help but to smile.

"_Mine. I don't have to worry about upsetting Yuna anymore, or causing Tidus confusion."_ I let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" He asked me.

"Nope notta thing!" I said hoping back out of his warm hug.

"Let's go swimming." He suggested. "Lulu is playing with the baby down at the beach. Let's go." He said pulling me out of the Village.

"H-Hey! I have to change!" I complained. He let my hand go and I rushed back to Lulu and Wakka's hut.

After I changed, Tidus must have to he was wearing his original blue swimming trunks. We ran to the beach for a hopefully fun day with Lulu.


	7. News

**Warning!:Long chapter!!! **

"Lu!" Tidus and I called in unison as we reached where she was sitting in her black bikini with the baby on her lap and Wakka was beside her.

"Where's Yuna?" Lulu asked Tidus.

"Bevelle, she's going to live with Baralai for a while."

"Hey hey!" Wakka called standing up; he was wearing his orange swimming trunks. "Don't worry 'bout her. Let's just have fun today." He bent down and picked up an old Blitzball and tossed it to Tidus.

"Try that old shot of yours." Tidus grinned and did the 'Jecht Shot'. This makes the second time I've seen it.

When Tidus dropped back to the ground the Blitzball was shooting across the ocean then curving to the left.

"I can't keep it straight." Tidus complained.

"Quit your whining. Practice makes perfect."

"Yea Yea." He said rubbing my head.

"Hey!" I complained.

"Stop whining." Tidus mocked. Everyone around us laughed even me and the baby.

I lay down in the sand. I was wearing my standard yellow and orange bikini. I saw Tidus looking at me differently than normal. He never looked at me this way. I couldn't pin point what he was thinking or the look in his eyes.

I moved around in the sand then stood up. A large smudge took my place on the ground.

Wakka and his family were across the beach while Tidus and I were closest to the dock. I started running for the sea when I heard splashing behind me.

"_Go figure!"_ I thought _"He always follows, but it's not a bad thing." _

When my feet could no longer touch the bottom I went under Tidus followed. We swam as far as we could then got up for air.

"Starting to get bored?" He asked me.

I gave a shrug "Kinda. But its fun just spending the day with you, Wakka, and Lulu."

"Yea. It is. "He said turning on his back and floating there. I smiled then went under. Luckily he didn't follow. Tidus continued to float, staring at the sky. I went underneath him and pushed as hard as I possibly could and flipped him.

"Hey!" He complained as I breached the surface.

I started laughing then he picked me up out of the water and threw me as far as I would go. I landed with a large smack and a splash. I floated back up to the surface.

I was laughing, Tidus was laughing, Wakka, and Lulu were even laughing. Their Baby had a smile across his face.

Wakka came swimming out to us.

"Hey, play nice now." He said shaking his finger at us.

"Catch!" Tidus yelled and threw the Blitzball straight at Wakka's face. It landed right on his nose with a thump then it bounced back at Tidus and he caught it with one hand.

"Let's just toss it back and forth." I said launching to take the ball from Tidus. I grabbed it; Tidus didn't try to keep it from me. We formed a triangle bouncing it back and forth, sometimes Tidus would head butt it or Wakka would spike it straight at one of us. After a little while Wakka started complaining of being tired and hungry so we waded back to the shore and sat on the blanket with Lulu.

"Have fun?" She asked as the three of us fell to the ground.

"Yea." Tidus said laying down. I laid beside him and he threw an arm around me.

"Get a room, ya!" Wakka said throwing the ball at Tidus's face. He let it hit him then he grabbed it and threw it back.

"Boys!" Lulu said. "The baby, he's sleeping."

I sat up and looked at the little orange haired baby in her arms.

"He's gotten so big!" I said touching his little foot. He pulled it back from my touch.

"He's gonna be big and muscular like his fatha." Wakka gloated.

"You wish!" Tidus said tackling Wakka.

"Just sit down, both of you." Lulu said pulling out a handful of sandwiches from a bag.

"Tidus grabbed two and handed me one, keeping one for himself. Wakka grabbed his and started eating.

Tidus and I sat up against a cliff, away from the others.

"Why so quiet?" He asked me.

"Why are YOU so quiet? Normally you're being dumb and loud." I said with a giggle at the end.

"Guess that's true." He paused to finish off his sandwich. I did the same. "I dunno, stuffs just gotten so… boring around her lately. "

I let my mouth drop open.

"What?" He asked.

"With me here it's boring? Well thanks!" I joked.

He laughed and threw an arm over my shoulders "Eh, don't worry about it."

I snuggled into his side. I had dried earlier, but Tidus was wet.

"Ew." I complained.

"What? Do I smell or something?"

"Na! You just got me wet." I said. Drawing circles in the sand.

He laughed and poked the center of every circle I drew.

Lulu and Wakka walked over to us to say they were heading back to the village. Tidus and I just nodded.

"See ya later. Oh, and Tidus, play nice." Wakka said running off before Tidus could say or do anything. Lulu waved with her open hand and walked off.

"Looks like it's just us." I said standing up.

"I know a secret place. It can't be seen from the main beach."

"I know what you're talking about I said walking along the cliff and into the cold sea. We swam around and entered a small alcove.

I walked out of the shallow water. My hair was dripping wet along with my bikini. Tidus's hair was slapped against his face from where he had swum underwater. His body was also wet.

I fell forward onto the sand, then rolling over.

Tidus, once again, laid beside me.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Eh, Kinda. I'll sleep well tonight, though." I stated. Snuggling into his side.

"Since Yuna's gone, I can move back into our hut. Now you don't have to live at Wakka's or the Inn."

I shut my eyes and just nodded. I felt like falling asleep right then and there but I didn't.

"You want to head back to the village?" He asked me.

"I don't care." I mumbled. The next thing I knew Tidus had picked me up from the ground and was now holding me. It seemed like everything had disappeard, except for me and Tidus. It was like we were floating there, in a white world almost. Tidus took off for the village.

Tidus dropped me outside of the Village. We walked into town and straight to his hut. I didn't talk to anyone here in Besaid except Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu. Tidus talked to Wakka and Lulu, along with a few kids.

We walked inside and it looked like Wakka's only with the bedroom separate from the living area. I walked into the bedroom and found only one bed. I froze in place.

"Don't worry. I sleep on the couch." He said from his makeshift bed. I let out a sigh of relief… or was it disappointment? I shook the disappointment thought from my head and flopped down onto the bed for the night. I fell asleep within minutes.

I woke up when someone placed a hand on my forehead and I heard whispers in the back ground

"Do you think she'll handle the news well?" Lulu's voice said in a low tone

"I'm not sure." Wakka mumbled.

I leaned up and looked around "What's going on?" I asked groggily.

Tidus removed his hand from my forehead and sat beside me.

"Yuna and Baralai are going to get married tomorrow." He mumbled.

"What else?" I asked I could tell he was hiding something.

"Nothing." Lulu said "There is nothing else to be said. That's all we know."

"Oh, well… are we going to the wedding?" I asked Tidus.

He shook his head "No, we can't. Baralai set up extreme security."

"Didn't Yuna-"Wakka cut me off.

"She doesn't want us there either. She's scared."

"She doesn't want to get feelings for Tidus again." Lulu finished.

Tidus just sat there in front of me, looking depressed. I flew at him, knocking us both off the bed and to the floor. I ended up on top of him. I heard Lulu and Wakka leave.

"It's what she wants. Don't be upset please…?" I begged him, I didn't want any more depression, and I just couldn't handle any more of it.

"Sure." He said rubbing my back. Tidus kissed my cheek and leaned up with me on his lap.

I got up and stretched "What time is it?" I asked.

"Only 8." Tidus replied getting up off the floor.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked walking outside.

"I dunno." I said walking onto the village circle.

The wind picked up, my hair and scarf flew everywhere, and something was blocking the sunlight.

I looked up and saw 3 people flying down on me. I jumped out of the Circle, and saw my old friends.

"Paine! Gippal! Nooj!" I said wondering why they were here.

"Did you hear about Yuna and Baralai?" Nooj asked me. I nodded a yes.

"Aren't you upset YOU can't go because of Tidus?" Gippal asked.

"No…" I replied. "It's what she wants." Tidus placed his hand on my shoulder. Gippal's face looked hurt but he shook it away and plastered on a smile.

"Aren't you going to crash it!?" Paine asked.

"No, I'm going to let Yuna and Baralai get married without problems."

"But it hasn't been that long since she got together with him, only what, 2 days?"

"I guess…"

"You can't let her do it, Rikku." Gippal encouraged.

Tidus stayed quiet until Paine walked up to him "Don't you care that she's making a mistake?"

"Y-Yea. I don't want her to…"

"Didn't you crush her wedding with Seymour 2 years ago? Than you can crash this one." Gippal encouraged, it's like he wanted Tidus… dead?

"Brother's ready to take us. Just come on! Please!?" Paine said grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the airship ramp. Tidus ran after us, followed by Gippal and Nooj.

Tidus and I stood in the deck; Brother and Budd were in their regular seats, except for Shinra, who wasn't here.

"Brother Where's Shinra?" I asked concerned.

"He's in the at the dig site in the desert. He's building a few helping Machina."

"Machina?" Tidus asked me.

"We don't let anyone use it for fighting anymore. Just to help dig up artifacts in the desert." I explained.

Tidus let out a sigh of relief.

"Since the Weddings tomorrow, Drop me off, I'm going to talk to Yuna." Paine said.

"Hey! I'm coming to!!" I yelled.

"Fine." Mumbled Brother and Paine.

I looked at Tidus "You can't come." I said grabbing Paine's hand so we could head down to the engine room to get off the Celsius. Paine mumbled "Be nice." To Gippal as we passed the boys.

Brother let us slide down the ramp outside of Bevelle.

"Let's go." I said to Paine as I dashed off to the main temple.

We walked in like normal people, not wanting to attract attention. We rode the 'hover cart' up to the next level and saw Yuna sitting by Baralai's side, talking with one another.

"Yunie!" I said walking over to her.

"Rikku, I told Lulu to tell you not to come. Where's Tidus?"

"Celsius." Paine said grabbing Yuna's hand and dragging her away from Baralai and other by standing monks.

"You can't marry him!!" I complained to my cousin.

"I can." She stated.

"No you can't, not yet anyways. You just got together with him." Paine said.

"Why must relationships be so hard and confusing!?" She yelled. Then falling forward into mine and Paine's arms.

"Oh Yunie!" I said trying to stand her back up but failing.

"She hasn't eaten since she got here." Baralai said walking up to us.

"What!?" I said almost dropping Yuna.

"She's upset, about Tidus." He finished off walking away.

"He's right." Yuna mumbled into my arm. Paine stood Yuna back up onto her feet. "Eat something. You'll be okay"

"Tidus wouldn't want you to do this! He wants you to be happy!" I said to her.

"You're right. But I can't be Happy."

"Why not?"

"I don't have him by my side!" Yuna sobbed. I felt like sobbing too, because it's my fault she's like this now.

"I'm sorry! It's my faul-"Paine slapped the back of my head."Owwie!"

"Stop it! It was his choice, he picked. "Paine said to me.

"Paine's right. But it's not his fault either, it's no one's fault." She said walking away.

"Huh?" I asked Paine.

"I don't know, let's go." She said leaving. I glanced at Yuna then at Paine then back at Yuna. I ran to Paine instead of my cousin and we headed back to the Airship.

Sitting on top of the Celsius I sighed. Tidus sat beside me unsure of what to say, the only thing he did was grasp my hand and kiss my cheek and forehead.

"I don't want her to marry him!" I screamed.

"It's not your fault. Let her do it." He tried to comfort.

I was thinking about Yuna had sobbed about _"He's not by my side!" _…. _"I can't be happy!"_

It hurt to remember those words that she had said only an hour earlier. I leaned my head on Tidus shoulder and shut my eyes. The wind made my hair and scarf fly backwards. Tidus rubbed my back for comfort. I was glad he was there, there to comfort and hold me. But I also felt bad. I just couldn't help but worry about Yuna. She's my only cousin. My closest friend.

"Live your life let her make her own choices." Tidus whispered to me. I opened my eyes and glanced to the side of the airship.

"We're only above Luca?" I asked gripping my walkie-talkie mike. I pulled it to my mouth "Brother! Drop me off here." I said, when I told my brother to do it, the airship lowered. I grabbed Tidus's hand and we jumped off the hood of the Celsius. He never liked me doing that, afraid I might hurt myself.

"Why we are stopping here? Tidus asked me as we walked from dock 4 toward the main street.

"I'm not sure. I just wanted to get away from a few people."

"You pulled me along." He said grabbing my hand again.

"Yea Yea." I said.

A teenage boy walked up to me.

"Excuse me?" He said, he had the brightest green eyes, and the lightest shade of brown hair I have ever seen, his hair was shaggy like Tidus's.

"Yes?" I asked him, Tidus's grip tightened.

"You're Rikku right?" He wondered.

"I am."

"Isn't this Yuna's old guardian? The one she fell in love with?" He wondered once more.

"I am." Tidus stated "Want an autograph little boy?"

"Ha! I'm not little! I wanted to be a blitzball player for the Luca Goers, but since sphere-break is more popular now, I can't." The boy complained.

Tidus placed a hand on the teen's head.

"You can. Just go out there and do it. So what if it's not as popular? "

"Thanks." The boy thanked him then looked at me. "I forgot to introduce myself my name is Emmet. "

"Nice to meet you Emmet." I said with a smile.

"You were my favorite member of the Gullwings! "

"Really!?" I asked surprised, I knew my eyes must have stretched because Tidus chuckled.

"Yea, I'm Al Bhed."

"Nuh-uh!" I said.

"Yea, but somehow I didn't get the swirly eyes." He said shrugging then glancing around. "I gotta go! Nice meeting you Rikku!" I waved good bye to Emmet as he ran off.

"Teen boys." Tidus said starting to walk again.

"You're still under the age of 20 so don't get to cocky!" I joked.

"You know, he was probably your age."

"Well, so?" I said prancing into the square. As Tidus and I entered, Children looked up from their games. Couples stared and old people stopped in their tracks.

"Uhh." I said I didn't know what was going on.

"Just walk." Tidus urged.

Among the many murmurs I heard "She did it!" or "She hurt Lady Yuna. "And "The boy, he crashed her other wedding." Also "Lady Yuna is hurting because of those two idiots!"

I stopped walking. "What the HELL are all you mumbling about!?!?!" I screamed. Children ran to their parents. Tidus grasped my hand and told me to stop. A Ronso walked up to us.

"Lady Yuna…" He mumbled roughly.

"What about her?" Tidus asked.

"People have been saying she won't wake up. She mumbled two people names only." He explained.

"Who's names?" I asked.

"Rikku and Tidus." He stated walking away.

"What did they do to her!?" Tidus asked me.

"You should have heard what she said to me."

"Huh?" He asked.

"She hadn't eaten for a few days. I told her to be happy and that you wouldn't want her to be that way…" I explained. "She-She. She said she couldn't be happy because you weren't by her side." I said. I felt one tear pour out of each of my green, swirly eyes. Tidus pulled me into a strong, yet soothing embrace. I melted into his arms. My arms were pinned to my side, my face into his chest. He still wore his old Zanarkend Abes uniform, so his part of his chest was bare.

"Let's go home." He said walking me back to the ports with my walkie-talkie in his hand. He told brother to hurry up and get back here. Brother was fast at it, for once.

When we got onto the ship. Gippal pulled me out of Tidus's arms.

"What happened!?!" He screamed at me. "What did he do?!"

"Nothing, nothing happened. "

"Why are you crying?"

I thought of some excuse "I hurt my ankle running with a few little kids." Luckily Gippal released me and walked away. I ran straight back to Tidus's waiting arms. In front of EVERYONE even Gippal Tidus kissed me again, not on the forehead or just the cheek, but the lips. I melted once more at his soft touch. I heard Buddy and Brother Curse in Al Bhed and Gippal yelled the words in English so Tidus could understand. Once Tidus released me from the kiss I hugged him. I shut my eyes to hold back tears.

"She's tired." Paine said walking over to me and stroking my tangled blonde hair.

"I'll take her to the cabin." Tidus said, gently swinging me up into his arms and taking me to the cabin.

Tidus gently laid me onto a bed and stoked a few of my bangs back.

"Don't leave." I said hanging onto his little jacket.

"Get some sleep. I won't leave." He said sitting down somewhere. I had my eyes shut and did as I was told.


	8. Magic Practice with Lu

When I woke up the next morning and walked out of the bedroom in my Cat Sith pajamas, Tidus wasn't there. "Hello?" I called walking around. I stepped outside and everything was normal. I ran back and changed into my everyday clothes and ran over to Wakka's.

Lulu sat on the couch, Tidus stood by the small kitchen and Wakka supported something on the ground.

"Good morning Rikku." Lulu said staring at the little boy in-between Wakka's arms.

"He's walkin!" Wakka yelled but Lulu immediately shushed him.

"Vidina grew up fast." Tidus commented.

"He's so cute!" I said bending down to the little baby's level. "Even got hair like daddy!" I said smiling. Vidina smiled back. I stood up and let out a sigh.

"Upset?" Lulu asked me. She stood up "Let's take a walk."

We headed outside and I heard Wakka tell Tidus not to follow. Tidus has been hovering a lot more than normal…

Lulu and I walked out of the village and to the prayer shrine where summoners and their guardians would pray for a safe return. I never prayed here, but Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri did pray here.

"Is this all about Yuna's wedding?? Yesterday at the beach you were fine." Lulu said shaking her head "Let her do it. Let her get married."

"I think it may be that, I guess I have to let her."

"Something else bothering you?" She asked curios.

"I do have a question…" I paused then continued. "Why is Tidus's hovering over me so much?"

"He's worried about you… You can see it on his face."

"Huh? Why would he worry?" I asked dumbfounded.

Lulu laughed then explained it to me. "You know how you were worried about how Yuna felt?" I nodded. I decided to nod when I needed to."Well, He's scared or worried, that you'll leave. Or maybe that you might become unhappy. His main priority right now is you."

"Man!" I said throwing my hand onto the back of my head "You make it sound like we're married or something."

"It could be a possibility in the future…" Lulu said starting to walk back to the village.

"What are you hiding? " I said walking in front of her. "Hmm?"

"Nothing. Let's go check on the boys." She said picking up her pace. It always amazed me on how she could run with a dress like that… Belts that covered the front, No straps, and it's tight!

I ran to catch up and when we walked into town Wakka had Vidina outside patting a dog, roughly, on the head. Tidus walked up to me.

"You okay, Shorty?" He asked with his perfect, flawless crooked grin.

"Yea! Just find thanks!" I said poking his toned abs. Lulu smiled at me and walked to take Vidina away from the now agitated dog.

"So what are we doing for the day?" Tidus asked.

"Ha! Like I know!" I said.

"Blitz?" He asked.

"Is everything Blitz with you?" I asked.

"Nope." He said walking toward the Village circle. It was probably noon.

"Oh!" I said, we all had moved inside to Wakka's hut, the baby was getting tired.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"Lu! Teach me some magic!"

"You can't use magic." She said sipping some of her tea that she made for us.

"Can to!" I said jumping up from the couch.

"Since when?" Tidus asked.

"Since I got my garment grid!" I said waving the tiny triangle in the air.

"Let's head to the beach!" Wakka said standing up with Vidina in his arms, he was asleep.

"Okay. I guess." Lulu replied.

We walked to the beach and stood in the sand.

Tidus, Wakka and the Baby sat a few meters away. I pressed the black mage dressphere and changed. I held up my wand up in the air with a smile "Let's go Lulu!" I said.

Lulu stood beside me with her Moogle plush in her hand.

"I only know the basics. I didn't use this dressphere much when we were fighting Shuyin."

"Alright well." She said looking across the beach. The boys had stood up a few Cactuar dummies for practice shooting.

"Start with…?"

"Thunder. On three. One. Two. Three." She raised her hand in the air and I stood there concentrating. Before we knew it two bolts of lightning struck a dummy.

"HeeHee I did it!" I said jumping up and down.

"You've always wanted to do this haven't you?"

"Uh-Huh!" I replied looking at the next dummy. "Blizzard?" I questioned. Lu nodded and started the countdown. We both took the same actions as before. We continued over and over with different spells and working to strengthen each and every one of them.

"Uh! I'm tired!" I said flopping down beside Tidus, Still in my Black mage uniform. The skirt was short but not as short as my thief dressphere. My green and purple stockings came to my upper thigh and my top had long sleeves.

"How about you change out of that, ya?" Wakka said handing over his baby boy to Lulu.

I stood up and changed back into the thief dressphere. Then I flopped back down onto the hot sand.

"Ya did good." Tidus said to me.

"Thanks!" I said looking out at the glistening Besaid waters. Then sun was almost setting we had been practicing for nearly 6 hours. Wakka and Lulu stood up. "We're headin back." Wakka said brushing off Lulu's back to get rid of the sand. I stood up "Wait for me!" I said starting to brush off my legs. Tidus did my back then we switched. I brushed off his back and him his legs.

When we finally reached the Village, The sun had set completely; the children and their dogs have moved inside and most huts were turning out their lights. I headed to my hut that I shared with Tidus and Lulu headed to her own.

"I feel bad!" I said flopping down onto the couch that was, at the moment, Tidus's bed.

"Why?" He asked me from across the hut, he was stuffing his face with some fresh fruit.

"Yuna…" I mumbled grabbing Tidus's pillow and hugging it tight.

"Stop it Rikku! Please! She's okay I know she is! She's happy so you should be! Stop worrying about her! You're driving me insane!" He said walking over to me. I had my face buried into his pillow. Tidus pulled my face up from his pillow and told me "Go change and get some sleep. You'll need it."

"Whatever, you big meanie!" I said laughing a little at the end. I headed to go change when I heard him mumble "What did I do?" To himself then he chuckled.

I lay down on the bed. There was a knock at my door then it creaked open.

"Rikku?" Tidus asked. I rolled over belly up.

"Yea?"

"N-Never mind." He said shutting it again. I smiled then rolled back over onto my stomach and fell asleep.


	9. One Sphere could cause problems

When I woke up the next morning there was talking in the living room. I rose up and changed then walked to where the talking was coming from but I only saw a note. I shook my head and grabbed the note.

Wakka, Lulu, and I have gone to the beach for something. Come on down if you want to. –Tidus.

I laid the note back down and walked outside. Kids ran around. Young Parents lingered around the temple and elders sat outside their huts. I decided to head to the beach to see what they were doing. As I walked outside of the village I was bombarded with fiends. I had to kill maybe 20 wolves before I reached the first out of two bridges. After fighting off 20 some more fiends I finally reached the beach.

"Hello!" I chimed as I skipped to where I saw my three friends.

Wakka waved, Lulu smiled, and Tidus looked… nervous.

"What's going on?" I asked. I stopped in front of Tidus. Lulu's smile got a little wider.

"Go on bra." Wakka said pushing Tidus forward.

"H-Hey…" He said. His tan cheeks were a bright red. I glanced at Lu, who nodded, and Wakka who looked like he was about to laugh.

"Again, what's going on?" I asked.

"Rikku, I know it hasn't been that long since Yuna and I broke up-"Wakka interrupted Tidus.

"You sound like you're in 9th grade!" Lulu hit her immature husband then urged Tidus to continue.

I could feel my face getting hot _"What's he doing?" _I thought then listened to Tidus.

"Ya know what? I'll just say it." He took a deep breath "Will you marry me?" He asked so fast I could barely understand what he said.

"Y-Yes."I managed to get out. I was so stunned and happy.

Tidus looked relieved and hugged me. I hugged him back and he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"YAHA!" Wakka yelled. Lulu clapped.

When Tidus released me I turned to Lulu "Lu, you knew about this yesterday?"

"Half the village knew." Wakka said.

I giggled and Tidus took my hand in his. "What now?" He asked.

"What now?" Wakka said surprised.

"Planning." Lulu answered simply.

"Planning? For what the Wedding?" Tidus said.

"Are you THAT stupid? Ya bra." Wakka said tossing a Blitzball at his face. Tidus knocked it way and it landed in the sand.

"You have a lot to do. Like where you're going to have it, when, and who is invited." Lulu explained to Tidus.

"You didn't know how difficult it is?" I asked elbowing Tidus in the ribs playfully.

"N-No not really." He said.

"Let's get to it." Wakka said sitting on a large blanket on the sand and stretching out. Lulu sat beside him holding a pen and some paper. I flopped down and Tidus sat beside me and we began the painstaking work of planning.

"First, Where you gonna have it?" Wakka asked.

"Here, on the beach. I guess." I said Tidus nodded in agreement. I had butterflies in my stomach and I was nervous. It felt weird to sit down and plan my own wedding. Mine.

"Who is invited?" Lulu asked calmly.

"Any close friends and family." Tidus thought up.

"Yuna, Paine, Gippal, Nooj, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, Cid." I stopped there; I could have gone on and on.

Lulu giggled and wrote down all the names onto the paper. Wakka asked Tidus and he said he didn't have many friends.

"I haven't been back long. And I never made many to begin with…" Tidus's voice fell silent. I knew who he was thinking of.

"Its okay, Bra." Wakka said. Even his voice wasn't very cheerful. Tidus was thinking of him. Him, the man who brought him 1,000 years into the future, to Besaid, to Spira.

"Auron." He said slamming his fist onto the blanket. Some sand flew up.

"Tidus…." I mumbled. Everyone missed Auron. Tidus lived but Auron… was gone.

"Think about your happy day." Lulu tried to comfort. I glanced at Tidus, he looked like he wanted to scream or punch something.

I sighed then punched him He gasped un-expectantly.

"Ow what was that for?" He asked rubbing his side.

"Think of something happy! Auron wouldn't want you to sulk!" I cleared my throat and did an Auron impression. "Smile, Boy. " Lulu, Wakka, and I laughed. After a second, Tidus joined in.

After a few minutes of laughing we got back to work. Walking around and marking the beach where things could go. I didn't want it to be big. Wakka and I argued, He wanted flashy and I wanted simple, I had to remind Wakka that he wasn't even involved with this wedding. Lulu sent Wakka to the village to pick up Vidina from their part time baby sitter.

I looked around the beach "So when is it going to happen?"

"Maybe next week." Lulu said sketching something out onto a sheet of paper. What could it have been?

"Tidus?" I asked looking up at his cheerful face.

"Next Wednesday."

"Why not Sunday?" Lulu asked closing her tiny notebook.

"On a Wednesday, is when Rikku and I met back up, the day Yuna asked her to be her guardian?"

I smiled and grabbed his hand "Sounds good!" I said dropping it and skipping off.

"Rikku!" Lulu called after me.

"Yea Lu?" I asked from a few feet away.

"You need to get in touch with Brother, Paine, and the others." She stated walking passed me. Tidus walked up to me. I pulled the walkie-talkie mike out from my skirt pouch and buzzed in.

"Brother! I need to tell you something!" I yelled into it. But he didn't pick up.

"Brother? Buddy? "I asked again. Then finally someone picked up.

"You need the airship?" Buddy asked.

"Yea, kinda, and where's brother?" I buzzed back.

"Busy." Buddy said, turning off his end, I knew that because a loud fuzzy sound came through the mike.

I turned to where Lulu had walked. "Both of you go. I have work to do." Lulu said "I don't want either of you here."

I smiled and looked over at the Besaid Ocean. A large flying object was coming at Tidus and I. The Celsius.

When we walked into the main control area, we saw total chaos. Paine stood behind Shinra, they stared at a computer. Buddy was typing to search for something and Brother was putting the airship into high gear. I saw Yuna beside Paine. I didn't think she would be here. The automatic door opened behind me, Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai came running out of it. Gippal grinned at me and ran to Buddy.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked me.

"Like I know…" I said walking to Shinra's station.

"Rikku Look." Paine said pointing to the screen.

"You find a sphere?" I asked, I was dumbfounded. I had no Idea what was going on…

"Lenne, and Shuyin…" Yuna whispered.

"I found it in the desert. Buddy is analyzing where it could have came from now." Shinra stated.

"What- Hold on." Tidus said.

"What?" Paine asked, already annoyed.

"Who are Lenne and Shuyin?"

"We never told him." Yuna said looking back at the screen, in the corner it played the sphere. I watched with the others, stunned by what was seen……Must have been taken 1,000 years ago… I saw it. The beginning of what was Vegnagun……

Shuyin stood in a hallway, must have been under Bevelle, and started running. He ran and Ran until he came to this black room. I noticed a…. hand in his hand…?

I pressed stop on the keyboard.

"Look. That has to be Lenne's hand. I remember seeing something like this when Yuna sang in the ThunderPlains…"

"You're right." Shinra said, making that part of the sphere for further investigation. Then pressing play….

Shuyin stopped and turned to someone, Lenne. She looked sad and scared. Shuyin looked ready to give his life for her.

This time, Yuna stopped the sphere.

"I had a dream like this… back when the Gullwings first formed. But only of Tidus and me…" Her words trailed off and she pressed play.

The sphere went to a fuzzy screen then jumped to something.

A beach. A bright beach with the sun setting and two people sitting there.

"I have to go." A female's voice said.

"I will save you." A male's voice argued.

"No, you'll only die. You'll only cause it to be harder for me. I am a summoner and I have to. It's my duty." Lenne said to Shuyin and stood up.

"You're also a songstress." Shuyin yelled at the girl with long brown hair who was walking away.

"I will save you from death. I will let you live a happy, normal life." She said. Lenne's face looked strained. Tears poured from her eyes. The quality of the sphere wasn't good but you could see that.

"No, No, No, No, No, No!!!" Shuyin yelled running after Lenne. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, then the sphere cut off…

"Their time together…" Yuna said.

"You must have had the same dream, but the people switched, because of the dressphere, Lenne's dressphere."

"But I thought you made them." I complained.

"I'm just a kid. All I did was enhance them. " Shinra said turning back to the sphere.

Yuna walked away, only to be greeted by Baralai. I looked at Paine.

"So what does this mean?" I asked her. I was confused, and Tidus was to.

"Investigation."

"Huh!?" I asked her. She's so not helping.

"To see why this sphere surfaced now. Why now? Why not years later from now or a few years earlier? Al Bhed had been digging for years. Yea, there are millions of spheres, but why this one? Why the one that we have ties to?"

"Paine, you're making no sense." I said shaking my head.

"You'll understand eventually." She said laughing and walking over to Buddy.

"Aww, But I want to know now!" I complained to her, I even jumped up and down.

Someone walked up behind me "Confused?" His voice asked.

"Yea." I said. Gippal should be to.

"Ha, Well, Everyone here is." Gippal said.

" But I wanna know!" I said. Then looked around. The place had settled down. Tidus looked confused over by Paine and Buddy. Baralai, Nooj, and Yuna talked in a corner, and Shinra was hard at work uncovering the secrets of that sphere.

"We all do." Gippal said looking straight. I turned and Tidus was walking to me.

"Rikku, remember?" He called grinning.

I stuck my tongue out at him and looked at Gippal.

"Remember what?" He asked me.

"Tidus and I are-" Gippal interrupted me.

"Oh my god! Rikku! How could you!?"

"Huh?" I asked, what was he talking about?

"You're pregnant." He guessed.

"Huh!? No!!" I said. Not now, not for a few years.

"Then what is it?"

"We are getting…. Getting….Married." I choked out. It was news to me. We had been planning it all day, but I still can't see myself getting married. I'm 17, only 17. But I would never turn Tidus down. Never.

"What? That's….worse." Gippal mumbled.

"What? Why is it worse? Don't you want me to be happy….?" I was starting to break, again. Gippal, my old friend, Gippal was breaking because of me. The guilt ran through me. I knew I couldn't break, I couldn't fall, at least, not here. Not in front of everyone.

"I do want you to be happy… just… I just… don't think you'll achieve that with him."

"But he makes me happy. " I explained to Gippal.

"Okay. Whatever Shorty, just don't do anything stupid." He turned and headed for the elevator.

Someone patted my back. I turned to see my cousin, Yuna.

"Forget him. He's just jealous that you're too good for him." She said.

"But Yunie…" I said… "Wait. Did you hear all of it?"

"Congrats." She said with a smile. But the smile was fake. I could tell. I didn't say anything though. I knew she still loved Tidus. And was still heartbroken by his decisions.

"Thanks. " I said walking over to the steps. I sat down and the computer started beeping.

"False alarm." Buddy called shutting it off. "It will take weeks, possibly months to figure out where this sphere originated from."

"And a few days to get this sphere uncovered." Shinra said.

"Hey! Aren't you suppose to be smart or something?" I asked Shinra.

He shrugged and said his 'catch phrase' "I'm just a kid." And turned around and sat down.

Everyone was quiet and I knew this would be the chance to tell everyone. I didn't want to, Nuh-huh, no way. But I had to. "Everyone." I said standing up. Tidus watched from behind Buddy.

"Tidus and I are getting married." A few cheered, a few scowled. Isn't this Tidus's job? I wasn't suppose to do this. The guy was suppose to announce it… right?

Paine and Nooj walked up to me and said Congrats. Buddy and Brother stayed put. Shinra said congrats from his seat. Yuna and Baralai stood in a corner smiling. And Gippal wasn't there.

Tidus and I sat together on the steps. Our job was done. We told them all when it was.

"So soon!?" Yuna said.

"His idea." I said elbowing Tidus, again, in the ribs.

"Lulu's doing the planning." He said.

"We aren't allowed back until next Tuesday… " I said.

"Then let's go have some fun." Paine said. She had been leaning up against a wall.

"Yea." Yuna said. " I'm getting rusty!"

"I haven't fought much." Paine said.

"I haven't either." I said hopping up.

"Wait. Fighting?" Tidus questioned.

"Uh Yea. We fought to save you. And the world. We can fight a few fiends. " I said.

"Well I'm coming to. I haven't fought in a while either. " He said. Mr. Protective.

"Fine." Paine said "Just don't get in the way."

"Yeowch Paine, little mean? " I teased.

"52." She simply said.

"52?" Tidus and Yuna said together.

"Rikku's friend points. She only has 52 left."

"Aww. Paine!" I said.

"Don't Aww Paine me. 51." She said and left.

"Harsh!" I called after her, I chased her, Tidus and Yuna behind me. Baralai called after Yuna to be careful and Buddy said he would let us off on the Mushroomrock Road.

Time for some fun!


	10. Trouble but then it led to a fun day

After Brother had dropped the four of us of I remembered something I wanted to look into.

"Hey Yunie." I said as we walked down the road.

"What?" She asked. She sounded nervous, maybe she felt awkward. I had caught her staring at Tidus a lot in the past 30 minutes…

"You know that Den of Woe thingy?" I asked. Paine shot me a warning glance but I stuck my tongue out at her.

"50." Paine mumbled.

"Uh Yea I remember it. We were never allowed to go in." She said.

"It takes about 10 special spheres to open the door. Nooj and Gippal threw them around some old ruins throughout Spira." Paine said.

"Let's find 'em!" I suggested. I saw Tidus grin out of the corner of my eye.

"No." Paine said "There is a reason Nooj and Gippal tried to get rid of them. When you go in the Den of Woe. It manipulates your mind. Confusing you. Some people say that the Pyreflies form into someone, someone who you are concerned about, or someone you want to know more about. Then more Pyreflies take the form of your closest friends or family, and you're forced to kill the Pyreflies." Paine explained in a low voice.

"Paine." Yuna said.

"I'll go in it!" I said Tidus looked at me.

"Are you nuts!? Did you not just hear what she said?" He asked when he spoke Yuna's face twisted from being concerned about Paine to a hurt expression…

"Ha, Well…" I mumbled. "Okay fine." I gave in crossing my arms "You win."

"Good." Tidus said.

Paine looked up at the sky. "Look. Get ready."

"A Zu!" I exclaimed grabbing my twin daggers "I haven't seen one since we visited Home."

"Focus Rikku!" Yuna said taking out her bee-guns. Tidus had his Brotherhood sword, I had my daggers, Yuna had her guns, and Paine had her sword.

"Tidus, Rikku, We won't do much damage! Let alone hardly be able to hit it."

"Well what am I suppose to do!?" Tidus said looking at Yuna who shot at the Zu, or extremely large bird fiend.

"Rikku, change." Paine said pulling out her Garment grid. I nodded and did the same. When I was dropped down I was in my Black Mage Dressphere. I glanced at Paine who had decided to use the Trainer Dressphere, since she had a bird and all…

"All righty! Come and get it ugly!" I said launching a lighting at it.

"Flurry!" Paine said. The white and purple bird on Paine's arm flew at it, Knocking the Zu back. Yuna shot it's stomach. Tidus looked stunned by the bird.

"Watch out!" Yuna yelled tackling Tidus to the ground. The Zu had swung with it's talons, but when it missed it swung again, but instead of going after Yuna, who was on top of Tidus at the moment, It went after… me.

"Rikku!!" Tidus and Paine yelled at once. The next thing I knew was three talons being launched into my side, cutting into me. Blood flew into the air. I screamed then Gasped.

"Yuna!" Paine yelled. Paine wanted her to switch into the White Mage dressphere. Paine was busy controlling Flurry.

"Dammit." Tidus said standing back up.

"This thing is stronger than I thought." Paine said whipping her chin.

Yuna changed and I was engulfed in a white light. The Curaga spell took away the pain, and I felt better. But the gashes where still there. Dried blood covered my abdomen. My face was scratched and my hands were bleeding a little.

"Dang." I said then launched the strongest lightining spell I could manage to get out. The Zu collapsed to the ground, but refused to give up.

"Die already!" Tidus said, cutting its beak in half. Yuna shot at it. Flurry cut it open with her talons and beak. I was to weak to do much.

After the battle I looked at Tidus who was about to curse more. We had found some large rocks that formed a circle. But Tidus and I sat on the ground. He had my head on his lap.

"We should call Brother." Tidus said.

"Nuh-Huh!" I argued.

"Sit still." Paine and Yuna said. They were both trying to heal the gashes. I felt no pain from them. I felt fine. But they were there. Large and crusty. Gross I know.

"Fine." I said sticking out my tongue into the air.

"Stubborn." Tidus mumbled, then he chuckled.

An hour or so passed. Yuna and Paine finished. Three faint Pink scars crossed my abdomen.

"Make the scars go away, Yunie." I complained. I was never good at white magic so I couldn't do it my self.

"Gimme a break Rikku. Please." She said propping herself up next to a rock. Paine worked on my face.

"My magic power is getting low. I have to take a break to." She said sitting across from us.

Tidus picked a few of my braids and tucked them back behind and under my blue headband.

My face was completely healed but I couldn't say the same about my stomach. I was forced to change from my Black Mage dressphere back into my main Thief Dressphere. My scarf was sprawled out onto Tidus and the dirt. We sat in a semi-circle for maybe two hours. Every ten minutes I bugged Yuna to fi the scars. Tidus laughed, Paine shook her head, and Yuna smiled. Finally, She did. She fixed me up and I was back to normal. Smooth skin and all.

I hopped up out of Tidus's lap. "Let's get going!" I said running a little ways down the Mushroom Rock Road.

"Rikku." Tidus said running after me. Yuna and Paine took longer to catch up, due to having to change.

I ran, giggling. I ran to a fork in the road.

"_Djose Temple or Moonflow?"_ I asked myself.

Yuna walked in front of me. "So where we going?"

I stuck out my finger toward the Moonflow, although something told me to o to the temple, I went against that and skipped to the road we were gonna take.

"Rikku shouldn't we go back to the airship and let you rest?" Tidus asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I said skipping down the road. Yuna ran ahead, and Tidus was behind me, running to catch up.

When we reached the Moonflow we were greeted by the one and only Tobly.

"HelloHello!" He said. His words were rushed together and you could hardly understand him.

"Hi Tobly." Yuna said smiling down at the penguin like man.

"Hiya!" I said "So how has your business been?"

"GoodGood!" He said running off. Tidus was silent through the short, rushed conversation.

We started walking again and found ourselves at the docking station for the Shoopufs.

"Let's ride one!" I said jumping up and down begging Tidus, Paine, and Yuna.

"I'm not going to Guadosalam." Tidus said crossing his arms.

"But I wanna say hi to Lablanc and her goons!" I complained.

"There aren't many Guado left, Tidus." Yuna said. "After we killed Seymour… They went into hiding. Spira hated them."

"Yuna." Tidus said.

"Let's go. I heard last time you rode one. Yuna was kidnapped off of it by Rikku." Paine said walking up the stairs and then speaking to a Hipello.

"I had to!" I yelled after her, Running off. I heard Tidus laugh, but Yuna…. She didn't say anything. Not a 'I forgive you' or 'I know you just wanted to help.'

The four of us sat in the carriage part of the Shoopuf. A Hipello drove us.

I was standing up looking over the Moonflow. Still today, many Pyreflies hover above the on going stream.

"Rikku sit down." Tidus ordered "You'll fall."

I turned stuck my tongue out at him "Okay." I said walking back to my seat beside him.

When we reached the other side of the Moonflow we started walking to Guadosalam.

Tidus stopped at the curve where we walk up a small hill.

"Tidus?" I asked walking over to him.

"I remember finding you here." He said looking at the water and the dirt.

"Yup! It's where we had our reunion. After all, I have known you sense you got here, Spira."

"Yea-" He was interrupted

"Okay let's go!" Yuna said marching up the small hill.

I blinked a few times then grabbed Tidus's hand "Come on." I said pulling him along.

"I don't wanna!" He complained like a little boy.

"To bad." I said pulling his arm harder.

"H-Hey! You're gonna rip my hand off." He said laughing. I laughed to. When we reached the opening to Guadosalam. Yuna wasn't there.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked into the air.

"She's probably at the Syndicate already. Let's go!" I said marching in. Tidus followed, the look on his face told me he was unsure if Yuna was in here.... or not

**Review so I know you're reading! Thankies!**

**~Roxas  
**


	11. A boring day

**I had posted chapter 11 yesterday, but it was an utter failure so I re-wrote the majority of it! **

**Thanks 4 reading! **

**~Roxas =) **

**

* * *

**Tidus, Yuna, Paine, and I walked through Guadosalam. When we reached the Syndicate building and two male goons opened the doors. Yuna, Paine, and I walked though. I turned to see them stopping Tidus.

"He's with me." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him in. The two goons mumbled to themselves and shut the doors.

"Leblanc!" Yuna called up the stairs. A female goon came running down stairs.

"Miss Leblanc is upstairs. " She directed us up the staircase and into Leblanc's room.

I walked up the stairs with Tidus. He had never met Leblanc before. I held his hand. Leblanc hardly wore any clothing in general so It's hard to tell what she could be wearing now.

They four of us walked into her room to find her in her in a towel.

"L-Leblanc!" Yuna said covering her eyes. Paine walked over to a dresser and threw Leblanc some underwear. I covered Tidus's eyes and shut my own.

"You didn't see anything did you?" I whispered to Tidus.

"Nope." He replied back.

"Good." I said.

"Sorry Ladies I didn't know you were going to bring me a boy." She said. I opened my eyes and uncovered Tidus's, which was a mistake. Paine had thrown her the worst possible underwear. A thong and a extremely tiny bra.

"L-Leblanc." Yuna said throwing a robe on her head.

"This is my house. I can dress as I please." She said rolling her eyes at Yunie and throwing the robe onto the floor. Then she looked at Tidus "So this is the famous boy, that you thought was in that one sphere. Humph. He's adorable Yuna. You're lucky! But I have my Noojie-Woojie." She said turning around.

"But why is he holding onto Blondie over there?" She asked Yuna.

"We broke up about a week ago." Yuna said sitting onto Leblanc's giant round bed.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Leblanc turned to me "How could you take your cousin's EX!?"

"I- Uh." I didn't know how to reply. I just held onto Tidus's arm like a scared little girl. He pulled away and threw it around my shoulders. Now, I was clinging to his side.

Leblanc took her fan and placed it under Tidus's chin. "Yuna is a good girl! This one." She said pointing a finger at me "Is to young!" She turned and walked away.

"She-" I stopped Tidus mid sentence.

"She's always had it out for me. Don't worry about it, okay." I said to him.

"Fine." He muttered. Paine stood looking at the life like Nooj that was in the wall.

"Still have this pointless thing?" Paine said flicking the glass.

"It's my Nooj! Of course I do!" Leblanc said. She was now sitting beside Yuna on the bed. "Now why are you here?" She asked us.

"Like I know." Tidus, Paine and I said together. Yuna jumped up from the bed and looked at me "It was your idea!"

"Huh?" I was taken aback by Yuna's tone. It was angry, but shaky and scared all at the same time.

Tidus rubbed one of my arms soothingly. I pulled away and ran out of the room. Two pairs of footsteps ran after me as I bolted down the steps and out the two front doors.

I ran to the path way that split into two, one way lead to the ThunderPlains, the other back to the Moonflow.

"Rikku!" Tidus yelled at me.

"Stop being stupid!" Paine commanded.

"This was all a bad Idea, Tidus." I screamed. A few Guado and other humans stood by turned their heads.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I felt two hands come down on my shoulders.

"Us. Look at Yuna! It was all a mistake! Maybe we should cancel everything! Get back together with her, even if she just got married to Baralai!" I screamed louder. I pair of high-heeled boots appeared before me. I had been staring at the ground

Paine pulled my chin up and forced me to face her. She slapped me across the face. "Snap out of it!" She yelled back . "Just because Yuna is upset that she doesn't have Tidus doesn't mean you have to break everything you have done with him! Rikku, you're blind. He loves you!" She said dropping my chin.

I wasn't one to cry that much ( even though I have cried a lot recently. ) Large salt water tears filled my eyes and poured down my cheeks.

"B-But Yuna's not the o-only one hurting!" I stuttered out. My normally cheerful voice cracked.

"Who? Who is the other person? Rikku!" Paine demaned.

"G-Gippal!" I confessed. "He's told me he loved me. He told me so much. Now, Now that I have moved on. He's breaking. Breaking because of me! Same with Yunie!" I cried. I stood there crying. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back into someone's toned abs.

"Do you love him?" Tidus asked, burying his face into the back of my hair.

"No. I love you." I said turning around in his arms and hugging him. I cried into his bare chest, that his Zanarkend Abes uniform showed.

"Then don't worry about it." Paine said walking off. I heard her whisper something to Tidus. But I couldn't hear over my crying.

"Are you happy?" Tidus asked another question. I wanted to confess everything to him. How I felt about him. How happy I was to be with him. But I was nervous I had no Idea how to tell him. I nodded.

"Speak." He commanded. He pushed me back gently until we were an arms length apart.

"I love you! I always have! Since I met you two years ago on the old Al-Bhed boat! " I said to him.

I was still looking down when he pulled me back into his chest. He buried his face once more into my hair. I still cried. I heard someone weep nearby. I forcefully pulled my head out of his chest to see Yuna standing a feet yards away. A tear streamed out of her miss-matched eyes. I tried to say Yuna, but I couldn't speak. She was married. Why would she cry over a man that rejected her? I didn't understand but I felt guilt for it all. All her pain and sorrow. My fault. I wanted to scream. Just to disappear. I felt like I would never smile or laugh again. Like, My old self was lost. Lost in a deep darkness that just ate away at me. Causing me to spiral into a deep depression.

"Yuna." Tidus mumbled. He had pulled his face out of my hair. She just shook her head back and forth. Hard. I saw a sparkle of tears fly to her left. She just whimpered and ran off.

"Tidus.." I said throwing my face back into his chest. He pulled back a little. I raised my head and looked at him.

"You need some rest." Was all he said. Something else bothered him. He started to walk away with me by his side but I stopped.

"Rikku?" He asked looking back around at me.

"I'm not tired!" I said stomping my feet like a toddler. "Something is bothering you this time!" I said looking at him."Tell me! No more secrets!" I said running to him.

"It's nothing. Let's just go have some fun with Paine and everyone else." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me back to the Syndicate house. I just gave up on wanting to know, _He should tell with time._ I reasoned with myself.

We walked in and Paine was sitting on the steps with Leblanc. Thank god Leblanc was back in her normal clothes. Although they showed half her boobs, It was better than the underwear.

"Where Yuna?" I asked Paine.

"Upstairs." She replied simply.

"Well, What else is there to do here?" Tidus wondered out loud.

"Let's just go get back on the airship." I suggested. That's what I wanted.

"Yuna! Let's go get on the Celsius!" Paine called up the stairs. She stood up and took out her own walkie-talkie and gave brother the order.

Yuna trotted down the stairs and out the door without a word, Like a child. I couldn't blame her though, I would have done the same. When we walked outside Brother had the airship hovering over the small town. People moved to their houses, and within seconds the streets were empty.

"Take care!" Leblanc said with a giggle.

"Yea Yea." Paine said hopping onto the ramp. Yuna was after her, Then me, Then Tidus got on last.

We walked into the engine room and straight to the elevator.

"That was a waste of time. " Paine said as she pressed the main button.

"I agree." Yuna said with a sigh.

I stayed quiet until the elevator opened with a ding!

Everyone walked out and we were immediately greeted by Nooj and Baralai, still, Gippal was gone.

Nooj must have known what I was thinking "Don't worry about him, He'll be to himself in a few more hours." Nooj whispered to me as we walked to the room where Shinra, Buddy, and Brother were all at work. I nodded an okay and walked over to Shinra.

"So, how's the analysis going?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's like this sphere has no place in which it was placed after it's creation.

"It could be Zanarkend, Since that's where Shuyin and Lenne were from." Yuna commented. Baralai stood behind her, Like Tidus did to me. It annoyed me sometimes how much he hovered over me, But I let it slide.

"But the question is, how did it get to be in Bekinal Desert?" Buddy commented from across the room.

"I'm just a kid." Shinra mumbled.

"We know that!" I said patting his head. "Just hopefully you can figure it out soon."

When I looked around in our makeshift circle we had formed around Shinra half was gone. Yuna and Baralai had walked away.

I turned to where Brother sat in the driver's seat. "How long must you two stay here!?" He called in Al-Bhed so Tidus didn't understand.

"Two days!" I called back in complete English.

Tidus must have know what Brother had asked me because he just smiled and looked around the room.

Two more days until we can go…… home.


	12. Be Happy

Two days passed extremely quickly. I never saw Gippal during my time on the airship.

"Rikku?" Yuna asked me as I sat staring into space on the stairs in the bridge area.

" Huh!?" I yelped shaking my head. "Oh, H-Hey." I said giving a weak smile.

"Are you okay?" Yuna asked.

"I'm fine. Are we almost to Besaid?" I asked, ready for anyone to answer.

"About five minutes!" Brother yelled. Paine and Shinra were watching the sphere of Shuyin and Lenne again, for the 100th time…. Baralai and Nooj were in the cabin, resting. And Tidus stood in a corner just watching everything.

Yuna leaned into my ear "Worried about Gippal?" She whispered.

"No." I huffed back under my breath. I hated it when she did that. Always bugging me about him. I knew that she wanted Tidus and me to break up.

"Okay." She mumbled back standing up. Truth was, yea, I was worried about Gippal. I hadn't seen him since I told him Tidus and I were getting married.

"We're here!" Buddy called. The automatic door behind me opened. Nooj and Baralai walked out.

Tidus walked over to me and Paine walked over to Nooj. Explaining something to him, I think…

"Let's head to the engine room." Tidus said walking toward the now vacant elevator. Heels clicked behind me.

I got in the elevator. It was a tight fit with me, Paine, and Tidus.

"What about everyone else?" I asked Paine.

"They're not coming." She said when the door opened.

"What!?" I asked in disbelief.

The ramp lowered and the three of us slid down. When our feet hit shallow water. My head was covered.

"What's going on!?"

"You can't see it." Lulu said. We started splashing threw the ocean and after a minute we reached the sandy beach. I was pushed into a tent and then the thing covering my head was removed.

"Lulu!" I complained. Patting my hair down.

"Oh stop." Paine said walking over to a manikin.

It modeled a white dress. It came about 3 inches above the knees and showed cleavage. It didn't sparkle or anything. Just a simple…. Skimpy white wedding dress.

"Lu." I said." You made this!?"

"I did. Now. Sit." She said pushing me into a chair.

Paine was fixing the dress in certain places. Lulu pulled all the hair bands and beads out of my hair. My long blond hair fell. It was curly in spots from the braids.

Lulu covered my eyes with my blue hair band and started pulling on my hair.

"Lulu! Easy!" I complained. She pulled hard.

"Stop complaining!" Paine yelled at me.

"Humph." I mumbled sinking into the wicker chair.

After about 30 minutes of tugging, pulling, and brushing. Lulu finished. She pulled the head band off of my eyes and Paine held a small mirror in front of me.

My hair was pulled back into a pony-tail with my bangs hanging down. Despite my hair starting out curly it was now straighter than it has ever been. Some hair was braided in the pony-tail.

"It's simple, Lu." Paine said walking over to the dress.

"I know, but it fits her. I tried many things, none looked this good. Now, Rikku, put the dress on."

Paine pushed me into a corner. "Don't freak, we won't watch." She said turning her back, Lulu followed her actions.

I stuck my tongue out at them then got dressed as fast as possible.

"Lu, Zip it up." I said pointing over my shoulder to the tiny zipper on the back.

After that was done Paine looked at me and smiled.

"Ready?" She asked.

"No. I'm nervous." I mumbled.

"The thief Rikku, is never nervous." Lulu said opening the tent's flap.

"Let's go Rikku." Paine said walking out. I followed her. Then Lulu followed me.

I looked out at the beach and a few people stood looking back at me. No members of the Gullwings were present. Except for Paine.

Tidus stood a little ways away from the tent. He wore a basic black tux. _Wakka's doing._ I thought.

Tidus's bright blue eyes looked at me. His face a light shade of pink. The sun looked over the tiny wedding.

"Ready?" He asked. Tidus extended his hand toward me. I nodded and took it. We walked a few meters then we were standing before Wakka. Lulu had moved up to the front as well, holding her son, Vidina in her arms.

"Well!?" Wakka said patting Tidus's shoulder. "Let's get this done!"

I glanced behind me and the Besaid Aurochs smiled up at us. I looked back over the beach and saw him. Gippal. He was far away, but I knew it was him. He came after all. I smiled in his figures direction then turned back to Wakka.

After a few minutes of him reading the standard wedding lines he told Tidus to kiss his bride.

Now, I was his. He was mine. Tidus looked at me and grinned, then placed his lips to mine. Quickly he pulled back. I didn't even look at Tidus after that. The blitz team was cheering, Lulu was smiling, and Vidina and Wakka were laughing. After looking at all my friends I turned to where I saw Gippal. The figure was gone. I thought that in the beginning it was just my imagination. That I had never seen him there to begin with.

Tidus took my hand in his and he looked at Lulu. "Thanks Lu. " Then he looked at Wakka "Thanks." He said then he looked at me. "Well…" He said.

"Well, what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Honeymoon." Lulu said.

"N-No way! I don't want one." I said shaking my head.

"Aw Why not Rikku?" Wakka asked in his baby voice.

"Just 'cause."

"R-R-Rikku.?" A little tiny voice asked from Lulu's arms.

Huh!? Vidina!? No way!? But he can't talk!? I blinked a few times then glanced at Lulu.

"He said his first word." She said rocking the little orange haired baby.

"But it wasn't dad!" Wakka complained swooping up Vidina "Say it V, say it. Say dada."

"Rikku." The toddler said then he stuck his finger out at me, then put it in his mouth.

"That's you." Tidus said. The blitz team behind us cheered louder by the minute.

"I'm going to change." I said walking off to the changing tent Lulu had set up.

I walked in and zipped the tent flap shut. No one could get in now. I was glad no one followed me. I pulled off the dress and tossed it over the manikin. I quickly threw on my thief outfit and pulled my hair down. I propped the mirror up against a pole and sat down in the sand. I grabbed a comb and fixed my hair back to the way I wanted it. My usual hair style. After I had slapped on my head band and placed the beads onto my braids I exited the tent, only to run into someone.

They grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me into a tight embrace. I was disoriented for a moment, then I learned who I had run into.

"Gippal?" I asked unsure of exactly whose chest I was leaning up against.

"Hey." He mumbled into my hair.

I gasped. So he was real. I had seen him earlier. I pulled my arms up from my side and wrapped them around him.

"WH-What are you doing here?" I asked, almost on the verge of tears.

"I came to say hi…. And…. Goodbye."

"What?" I asked. What did he mean goodbye?

"Odds are, I won't see you again. Now that you're married. Ya know? You could have waited a few years. 17 is young." I giggled a little, I couldn't help it.

I stopped laughing and pulled out of his tense embrace "What do you mean?"

"Goin' digging. Ain't gonna leave the desert…."

"You can't just leave like this!?" I argued back. I wasn't going to lose him. But I don't know, why couldn't I just let Gippal go? I was…. Married now. I should just let him… live.

"I have to." He said and started walking away.

"Gippal!" I shouted after him. I couldn't make my feet move. My arms and legs wouldn't budge. When I tried to run after him, I sank to the sand.

"Rikku!" At least 4 distant voices called. I looked around. Everything was blurry. I couldn't hear clearly either.

"Rikku? Rikku?" A voice called to me.

"Huh?" I mumbled. I heard sighs of relief. I fought to open my eyes and I saw Lulu, Paine ,Tidus, and Wakka hovering over me and someone else?

"G-Gippal…." I muttered out.

"She's delusional. " Paine mumbled.

"No she's not." A voice argued back.

"What did you do to make her end up blacking out!?" Paine yelled.

"You two go outside, ya!" Wakka yelled at Paine and the other person.

I heard Paine and the person arguing outside.

"Rikku?" Tidus asked. I looked straight above me. His deep blue eyes looked down at me. They were full of worry.

"I'm okay." I said. I sat up Lulu supported me.

"What happened?" Wakka asked. That's when I noticed Vidina in his arms.

"Rikku?" The little boy asked.

"I'm okay." I said to him then I looked at his father.

"I don't know." I said shaking my head.

Paine walked through the door. That's when I realized we were in someone's hut.

"He wants to talk to her. Alone." Paine said pealing Tidus away from my bed side. Lulu and Wakka followed.

"Hey, How ya feeling?" He asked. I looked at him. Green, swirly eyes stared back. "What?" He asked. He sat down at the end of my bed.

"What? What do you need to talk to me about? Didn't you already say good bye? Leave! Go live your life you have wanted to live!" I screamed.

"Rikku-I…." Gippal started.

"Dammit! Gippal just say it!" I screamed louder.

"I wish I would have stopped you. Stopped you from marring him. I wanted to be the one in his place. He's lucky. " Gippal said shaking his head.

"Gippal…"

"But the feelings were a one way thing. In your case with him it's mutual! I envy him! " He said jumping up. "This time I'm leaving. For good. " Gippal said stalking out of the room.

I tried to call his name. I searched for my voice, unable to find it. Tidus came storming through the door.

"You okay?" He asked. Sitting beside me. I still sat on the bed.

"Y-Yea." I choked out.

Lulu came back in and looked at me. "Get some rest Rikku. You blacked out earlier from the stress. That's what Shinra said at least." She turned and walked away. I looked at Tidus and blinked a few times.

"Shinra and the others showed up. Just to say congrats. When they figured out that you had fainted. They just left. But Paine and Nooj are still here. "

I just nodded and looked at Tidus.

"Can you believe it? We are married. "He said collapsing backwards on the bed.

I lay back down and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling better than I had yesterday. I glanced around the bedroom. Tidus lay asleep beside me. Snoring like a little boy. I giggled and stood up. I wasn't in my cat sith pajamas I was still in my thief outfit. I walked out of our hut and stretched. Fresh air.

I looked around the village and no one was around. I thought it was strange so I walked over to Wakka's.

"Wakka? Lulu?" I asked.

"In here." Lulu called from their bedroom.

"What-" I started. But stopped. I saw him.

"I thought you left!!!!" I screamed. "Leave Dammit leave! "

"Rikku." Gippal said walking up to me and putting his arms around me. I pulled away. "Go live your life, let me live mine! Go dig for old Machina!" I said. I held back my tears. I wouldn't break.

"I'm sorry." He said and ran passed me. I fell to the ground. Wakka picked me up and sat me on the bed.

"Rikku…" He said wiping my face.

"Lemme go!" I said I pushed myself up from the bed and ran out of the hut. Once again to only bump into someone.

"Rikku!? What happened!?" Tidus's voice asked, his voice was stressed and full of worry.

"Nothing." I mumbled pushing passed him and taking off up the hill and out of the village. I ran to the cliff that over looked the lake.

I sat down against a large rock and sulked.

"This has to be a dream!" I screamed out loud.

"All I want, is for everyone to be happy. Yunie. Gippal. Tidus… everyone." I mumbled.

I heard footsteps coming over to me. Someone sat down and wrapped their arms around me.

"Then do what's right." Yuna said.

"Y-Yunie!?" I stuttered out.

"Yea. Gippal got on the airship. He's gone. Go be happy with Tidus." The next thing I knew was I was being stood up. Yuna smiled at me and urged me to walk back to the village.

"Thank you. Yuna." I said and ran off.

I ran to Wakka's hut and found the three of them sitting in the main room. Tidus ran up to me and pulled me into a sweet embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have acted so stupid!" I said pushing my forehead up against his chest.

"It's okay. Let's just be happy." He said stroking my hair.

I looked up and planted kiss onto his lips, after a brief moment I pulled away and leaned my face back up against his chest.

"Yea. Just forget the problems and live a long, happy, and exciting life." I said.

After that. Everything cleared up. Yuna and Baralai were happy. Wakka, Lulu, and Vidina were happy. And most importantly…. Tidus and I were happier than ever. Gippal never gave us any more problems. In my eyes, Tidus was my one and only. No one, not even Gippal, could change that. Ever.

**The end!! **

**I think the ending turned out well! I wish I had the creativity to make it longer and better =/ **

**Review and let me know what you think please! **

**~Roxas's Favorite! **


End file.
